Welcome Back!
by Coco V.Monroe
Summary: When things get a little too routine leave it to Wolverine to kick through the mansion doors and bring back the gossip, lies and oh so yummy drama!  With some Romy side action!  rated M for mature context language and scenes!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: And Applause!**

Jean had officially fallen from grace. She was no longer that beautiful angel atop the Christmas tree in the eyes of the X-Men. She had morphed to that frumpy sweater no one wanted under the tree, and for the first time she didn't care about being seen as perfect. She stopped caring about what other people thought of her actions, because he was coming home today.

Her mind bled with numbers. Number of minutes, numbers of days, it all made her head pound half with excitement half with anxiety. They were all she could focus on, and what's worse they hunted her. The received the cold shoulder from everyone in the mansion, from her once so-called friends. In their eyes she was the selfish bitch on campus.

Being a bright telepath didn't help her much either. Her students and fellow X-team mates thought up the worst possible things when she walked by, so she devoted her time to watching the clocks. During practice or while in meetings, her eyes stayed on that ticking clock.

The numbers on the clock had taunted for weeks, and now she waited for time to finally run out. When it did, Logan would come running into her arms. He had been on a mission for thirty-seven days. Jean had come to despise that number, but how she loved the number nine. It was the amount of times she and Logan had sex before he left. Five was the total amount of days she realized that she wanted worse then she could ever imagine. It had been a harsh twenty days since she broke the news to Scott that she had slept with Logan and that she no longer had use for a square like him. Of course, hatred came at her from every direction, but she was over Scott and waiting for Logan.

Rogue, someone she once called a friend walked by from the kitchen to the den making sure Jean was in clear focus her dirty look. Her piercing green eyes broke Jean's concentration only for a moment. She had no time to get mad or give a rude look back because seventeen minutes prior she answered the phone. It was Logan saying he was on his way home. 'Home' she said to herself, he finally admitted she was his home. He said he would be home in less than a half hour, and since that phone call Jean never as so much as flinched from her statue-like pose on the couch facing the window with the clear view of the driveway.

"Pathetic," Rogue the feisty southerner commented to her roommate Betsey. "She resorted to just sitting and staring, my god."

Betsey barely paid attention to Rogue's criticism of Jean. "You say that, but you wake up every morning and see if his bike is there too. As much as we all want to be mad Logan made this place fun, and with him gone I've never been so bored in all my life."

"It's boring, but I more than anything I hope Logan dumps her ass." Rogue gave another dirty look to unsuspecting Jean.

"Ladies." A thick Cajun accent allured the two women to turn around from their staircase post. "Don't you belles have anything else better to do then hunt that lil old red head?" How Remy LeBeau adored having the attention squarely on him.

The smooth talking Cajun took the hint. He loved to chase and he had won that round. He wasn't interested in the catty games of the x-woman, just getting them into bed. Standing just above six foot with saggy, loose brown hair, Remy was rarely seen without his deck of card or his famous LeBeau smile, but it was Remy's burning eyes of red on a velvet sky of black that hypnotized women with ease.

Betsey rolled her eyes, but Rogue just looked to the ground. "What part of 'I have a boyfriend' don't you understand Cajun?" Betsey asked teasingly, changing the topic from the overrated Jean.

"The part where that stops you from having a late night rumble with his old thief." He bared a wicked grin that made both girls swoon.

"You're lucky I'm loyal to him." Betsey pushed him slightly.

"Lucky? Seems like the worse luck I've had in a while. What about you, my southern belle. You going to let this Cajun teach you some old southern ways?" he asked Rogue, who blushed a beet red. Slyly she stroked over her bangs and brushed her long auburn hair into her face and coolly walked forward, thanking God that she composed herself enough to do so.

"Maybe another time then, chere" Remy called out to Rogue before heading to the kitchen. She never answered; her mouth was too dry.

"Why do you do that? You know he wants you." Betsey bullied her roommate.

"Cause that guy…" Frustrated Rogue couldn't find the words to express her mental confusion she felt when around Remy.

"Yeah, he used to leave me speechless too… I say you do him and quick before I change my mind about this whole relationship I'm currently in."

"Ugh." Rogue rolled her eyes admitting nothing. "Let's go upstairs, please, can't be around her." She motioned towards Jean.

"No, let's stay. Logan is coming back." Betsy stared out the window. Much like Jean she too was telepathic." He's almost here. I can sense him." Betsey turned to fully face Rogue and gave her a very put off look like something was wrong.

Below them, Remy was planning an ambush of his own. Sneaking up behind Jean, Remy popped a cup of coffee before. "Ah!" She jumped slightly. "You scared me."

"Strange, me scaring a telepath. Damn, I'm good," Remy complimented himself.

Jean laughed. She had to give it to Remy. He was persistent in his actions. The moment he heard of her breakup with Scott he was showing a large amount of attention to her, flirting and making her laugh. She gladly welcomed the attention seeing how she was blacklisted by her family. It was all in good fun. She knew he wouldn't do anything really. Redheads weren't his thing.

"You know better, Cajun. I'm not interested…"

"I know you're waiting for somebody." Remy was quick to cut her off. "So you've told me…that's why I brought two cups." He popped up another hand but thinking smart it was a beer for Logan. "I overheard you on the phone." Remy took a seat next to her.

Suddenly Jean's face lit up like a puppy on seeing its master's return. Remy didn't need to ask if Logan was close, because it was written all over her face. The weird that was he didn't hear Logan's signature chopper.

Pulling up the long narrow driveway to the mansion's main entrance was three black suvs, very government looking and very dramatic. Logan was notorious not only his entrances but for constantly finding himself in trouble with authority figures**. **

Strolling out of the third suv wearing a tight black shirt, cigar in hand while his duffle bag was riding over his shoulder, it was Logan making a typical badass entrance. Overcome with joy Logan barely made it two steps in the doorway before Jean tackled him with a hug and kiss.

Stuck with the coffees and beer, Remy looked at the two and shook his head. The dramatic scene gave him the shivers even though it seemed kind of nice. He looked passed the couple passionately kissing to find a sweet river rat glancing at him. Smiling back, Remy could see Rogue blushing again before she quickly turn back to the safety of the window. Following her line of direction, Remy noticed the cars were not moving.

The gasp of the two women watching the cars caught Jean's ear. Breaking her embrace with Logan, she turned to look outside to see a suited man walking out towards them.

"We need to talk, Jean."

Logan's raspy voice shook her already heavy heart. It was terrible news. She could feel it. Her heart sank to the deep pits of her bawls.

All eyes laid on the suvs and men standing firmly, when a tall barefoot ebony woman came out of the back seat. Her hair dark as midnight to match what looked like soulless eyes, hallow as if she was half a person. The woman walked with her head down and was wrapped warmly in Logan's leather jacket.

Rogue and Betsey's eyebrows each rose in question, while Remy smiled. He could taste the tension in the air. Already, drama was near. Excitement written all over his face, and things were starting to get a little too routine for him anyway.

"What's going on, Logan?" Jean asked, getting close to him as the man in the suit approached her with the lifeless figure walking firmly behind him.

The man in the suit looked annoyed as if everyone was in his way and taking up his valuable time. "Who is this?" Jean commented to Logan. The man in black suit only laughed. "This is Logan's wife or didn't you all hear the good news?"

The shock and utter audacity of the situation left mouths open and eyes wide. No one dared speak, let alone move. Logan was about to slice the suits face off and Jean was about to deck the new chick.

The steady sound of a slow clap forced its way into the ears of the spectators.

Remy gave Logan his due applause behind a little sinker. "You have raised the bar for all of us, Canadian."

***Ok this was just a little intro! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to leave a review telling me what you really think! I have this story mapped in my head but I might change some things around only to add more drama cause I love!* **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Times is against her**

She was a tall and thin looking young thing. You couldn't see her eyes or her hair, as she stood behind Logan in his rusty colored leather jacket with her hood over her head. The hoodie came to her thigh showing her long bare legs. She looked like a morning after not a new wife, and the girls zoned in on it right away.

Remy glanced up and down her endless legs and rubbed his gruff a few times. The women might have instantly hated her, but he loved the view.

"You sure can pick them," Remy congratulated Logan.

Logan bared some teeth but otherwise kept his cool. He didn't have time to acknowledge the Cajun antics that day.

The suit in front of him headed to the main office where Charles, the school founder and owner, was waiting patiently for Logan and his new arrival to which he already knew about prior to their arrival.

Jean stood by doors of Charles office with her arms folded, her green eyes narrowed at the man she waited weeks for and his unwelcomed bride. She wanted nothing more than to punch Logan in the face and run upstairs to her room and cry, but she was forced to stay by Charles who requested her attendance.

"Come on" Logan said with a rough tone and dark eyes, to the mysterious woman who did not move at his command. He looked at her for a moment, seriousness straining his face. The situation was getting to him, and he forgot who he was dealing with. She coiled up more tightly in his sweater and coat retracted herself deeper into the corner.

Logan took a deep breath and relaxed his face slightly. "You need to come with me." Logan opened his palm and nodded towards the strange beauty. Everyone seemed interested enough at the odd communication to stop and stare at their encounter. It took a few seconds, but reluctantly she reached for his hand. Logan pulled her in close to his sturdy frame he head resting on his on his chest as Logan helped walk her into the Charles office.

The office doors slammed closed, leaving a few puzzled faces behind.

"Well, how about them there apples…" Remy commented with a pleasant smirk on his face. "She seems nice."

"Pff" Rogue muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "You would like her."

"You would be quick to judge her, not all women are as pure and untouchable as you, my dear," Remy said back to Rogue. He didn't know why he snapped at her, but her negatively was getting annoying.

"Ouch, Remy, that was harsh, don't you think?" Betsy commented, coming between the two.

"This Cajun doesn't believe in censorship."

"You better start to try love, I do believe you have a class to teach try not to corrupt the youth." Betsy tried to joke as she pulled Rogue to walk away.

Remy would have much rather listen to what they were talking about in the office, but he knew Scott the all mighty leader would corner and lecture him for days if he skipped his teaching duties again. Taking out his pack of cards he began to shuffle them while walking to the class rooms.

He walked by the thick oak doors of Charles office trying to hear something but had no luck.

Inside leaning against Charles desk Jean crossed her arms over her small breast, her eye piercing into Logan body._ He had the nerve to stand next to the mistress he brought home_, Jean thought. Aggregated that Charles asked her stay, Jeans face reflected her disappointment.

The man in the suit reveled himself as Mr. Jones a government agent and from the looks of the gun he carried in his coat he worked for a department, no one ever knew existed. He made himself comfortable quite quickly, taking a set on the comfy leather seats and helping himself to some scotch.

With his fingertips placed gently together and elbows resting on his desk Charles watched the woman with Logan oddly wondering what the story was behind the pair.

"Is she going to take a seat or what?" Jean snapped at the quietness in the air.

"No, she's not," Logan said in a snappy tone. Jean was mad, but her being a bitch wasn't helping the situation. He put his protective arm around the hidden woman, defending her from Jeans harsh stares.

"Please, Logan, if you would explain perhaps the tension would dissolve," Charles suggested.

"Actually that won't be happening anytime soon," the suit spoke. "Logan was contracted by a certain level of government that has no obligations to explain itself to you."

"How do you suppose we deal with this matter then?" Charles questioned.

"Make Logan's wife feel at home. When the civil servants get around to her case she will be granted immunity, and then they can divorce. I pushed this case up so it can't be that long." The suit adjusted his tie.

"Until then we're stuck with her, is that what you're saying?" Jean was none too impressed.

"What I am saying ginger is, that if you all proclaim to believe in human rights and social justice for all, you will allow her to stay here where she will not be in danger and be able to get some help for as long as needed."

"Mhmmm." Jean rolled her eyes. "So she's human wonderful…"

"Never said that nor do I or anyone else have to tell you. You want to live among us regular folk in peace… or did misunderstand you're lecture at the UN."

Jean dropped her folded arms and balled her hands into a fest. "You self centered son of bitch."

"Temper, temper ginger, I didn't force your man to marry another woman. So much for true love." The suit responded helping himself to another glass of scotch.

"Gr!" Jean grunted, her eyes squinted at the suit. She could mentally rape him and he wouldn't even have known. Charles was in her head reminding her to relax but it was proving hard.

Logan broke the tension between the warring two.

"I didn't have much of a choice. They would have killed her or worse," Logan said, his eyes slowly ran up to Jean's. The fiery red head melted into mush at the look at his deep eyes. She knew he was telling the truth. "So I took her with me; sue me."

"We will not cast her back to her once abusive life." Charles assured the Suit. "She can stay."

"Usually the US government wouldn't go for a sham paper marriage, but in this case we are willing to make an exception."

"Paper marriage?" Charles questioned.

"It's clearly not done out of raw love, Charles. I thought you were a psychic. They look in love to you?" The suit joked, but no one laughed. Serious faces stared back him and took it that it was time for him to leave.

"I'll be on my way then, and the civil servant will be around in a few weeks."

"Thought you pushed it to the top of the pile?" Jeans defensive tone got louder.

"That's the earliest time, ginger, you two play nice now." He winked at Jean and left the room closing the door behind him.

"You should be on your way too. This is still a school and you both have your duties." Charles reminded Jean.

Jean tried to leave quickly but Logan grabbed her arm as she passed the threshold. "Be mad, but I don't love her. I did it to save her." He let his grip fall and left her with her thoughts.

"Logan." Charles called to him. "You may show your new bride to her room."

Logan growled at the word bride, Charles was really pushing a nerve deliberately. He hated secrets, but hated reading minds without permission even more

"If I knew her name I would be more than happy to use it." Charle's face stayed stern.

"She never told me…" Logan confessed "She's never spoken any English. Since we boarded the chopper she hasn't even opened her mouth so good luck trying to get it."

"Can she understand us?" Charles looked to hooded beauty "Can you understand me? What is your name, my dear?"

"No use, Chuck. She hasn't said anything to us in days."

"Storm…" A gentle whimper came across their ears. "My name is Storm." She removed her hood to revile long following black locks, shinny and thick. Pulling her coat around her tighter she avoided, looking into the eyes of her new housemates.

"Well, Logan, it seems she can understand us just fine."

******Ok Chapter two!** just a little a more peak into a web drama...**Chapter three to come with a ton of drama and secrets!  
><strong>more chapters to come with higher level of drama each chapter! Got to love that drama!**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Grounded**

Logan brought her to his room, pushing the door open to let her walk in first.

"**This is my room I guess it's ours too but yea…" **Logan dropped his bag on the hard wood floor as his wife looked around touching the corners and tops of things. It was the average guy room, big bed, massive TV, bathroom, dirty clothes and papers on the floor. She didn't complain, because she had seen far worse.

"It's not the Ritz, but at least you're not sleeping in the dirt."

The beauty stopped mid motion at Logan's rude comment. It was in his tone. She could tell he meant for the comment to be rude. She wanted to comment back to him, but it didn't matter. She would soon be gone and no longer have to worry or look over her shoulder in fear.

Turning her mind little of outside she could see through the blinds. Storm noticed the skyline was gray and nothing more. Not a cloud, nor a bird and no hidden glow of the sun. It was just gray and gloom. She sighed, because she really felt as the weather did.

"**Make yourself comfy." Logans voice echoed as he walked into his adjoining bathroom. **

Storm took a seat at the edge of Logan's bed after opening the window blinds. She stared at the gray sky which was blain and completely lifeless. Her misery was overcoming. Peeling off Logan's leather coat, she pulled his hooded sweater over her head. Her body was tight and throbbing, since they ran through the back towns in East African coast.

She sat at the edge of the bed naked and waiting.

Logan came out of the bathroom, his face wet, body immaculate and shirtless. He walked in and his eye quickly grazed her body, but he turned away.

"What the hell are you doing?" He faced his mirror and pulled a shirt out of his draw.

"My expected duties," Storm commented, facing the window. She didn't want to service him, but it was her job.

It was after all how they met.

"I didn't touch you when they offered you to me then, and I'm not going to touch you now," Logan said bluntly as if she was something beneath him. As if when they first met he didn't contemplate touching her or running his hands through her soft hair. He never once thought of touching the warm heat of her lips. He blocked those thoughts out of his head, burying them deep, for if he concentrated too hard on her ample bust or how amazing her long toned legs looked in his jacket, he wouldn't be able to hide the growth in his pants. Instead he opted for being rude.

"I don't know if you get the costumes here, but that hot red-head out there has been waiting for me. She's all I want."

Storm just nodded her head in a 'I see motion' bringing her legs up to her chest, scrumming to the fetal position. Her eyes drowsy bordered with tears she felt a draft run across her back. Unable to tell if it was cold her not, she knew she had officially become numb.

Yes, she might have been a forced into slavery performing sexual actions and being beaten by men daily, but the way Logan ignored her by passing over her very existence made her feel more soulless then any of those men ever did. He saved her from her life only to humiliate and scar her again.

Enslaved as a silent figure for the moment, all she could do is wait out the weeks, and suddenly time had becomes Storm's biggest enemy. Yet the day would come when she would walk out the front doors of the school and start anew. Logan was just a means to an end.

Logan couldn't stand her silence, and her rude jester of turning her back to him made him even cruder. "You don't need to that kind of stuff around here. No one is forcing you do anything…" He wanted say not even stay here, but he held his tongue for now.

Storm remained quiet, and let Logan continue his rant. "Dinner is at seven. I teach and train, so I'll be gone most of the time. Do what you want."

"Put some clothes before you do though." He was remembering the expression Jean had when she saw Storm's near naked frame for the first time. If he wanted to make a mends with her he needed to limit Storm's appearance.

"I don't have anything… it's all yours."

She was right. She came to Logan naked, and once even cared to asked where her clothing was.

"Here," he said and tossed her some sweat pants and a plaid shirt. "Now, you do."

Cold. Logan was callus toward Storm, so cold towards her like she had personally hurt him.

"You love her?" Storm asked. She needed to know why he had become so bitter to her, when she had only said a little more than three full sentences to him in their entire relationship.

"Doesn't matter to you?" He replied bluntly.

"I didn't force or even ask you to marry me."

"Was I supposed to let you die?"

"Oh, yes, because I'm so alive here…" Storm answered in low voice. If Logan didn't have sensitive ears he would never have heard her.

"Damn right you are and you don't have get on your knees or open your pussy here so show some fuckin' gratitude."

He was getting heated and needed to do a training session. Frustration building, he forced all the objects on his dresser. It led to glass breaking, papers falling and nose cracking. Running his hand threw his hair he grunted and left the room in anger, slamming the door the hardest he could.

Storm didn't flinch. She was not afraid.

The hinges of the door now cracked. Storm studied the broken door, debating what life was worse. Either way she was still being hidden, locked away in a dusty room.

The first night she made the mistake of waiting for Logan. She wanted to apologize. She was grateful but frustrated because she didn't know what she did to anger him so. She waited up all night and part into the morning. He came back eventually, returning to his room around eight that morning. She awoke to hear Logan stumble in, but only to go take a shower. She called out his named slightly to get his attention, but her masseurs failed. He ignored her and right after his shower, then he would leave again.

It was Storm's third day at the mansion, and she slipping into a furthering depression. Her body was comfy in its hibernating state, but she did nothing and the routine was the same. Logan would come in the room to use the shower or get a change of clothing. Not once did he acknowledge her, and she didn't acknowledge him. Storm would remain on her sides staring out the window watching the seagulls fly high. She wished with all her might she would grow a pair of wings and vanish in the still overcast gray gloomy sky.

It was few minutes passed eight when a firm knock came to the door.

"Anyone in there?" a flirty voice called out.

The sound made Storm jump, because she wasn't use to having so much privacy. Men barging through her door at their convenience had become the norm. She sat up in the bed and decided not to answer. Then she rolled over in the bed and closed her eyes. Three days later, and it was the first knock on her door. Humanitarians these people were not she concluded.

A minute later and knocking stopped. Replaced by a creaking nose outside her window, Storm sprung up posed alert to sound she couldn't quite place.

Two palms appeared on that window and slid the window plate to side. With a swift smooth motion a dark caped like figured jumped through the window sill.

Adjusting his shaggy hair, the figure pulled a small object out of his pocket. It turned a fuchsia pink. Looking up, Storm prepared to be captured. She wasn't going to fight. There was too much at stake.

"How the hell you see in the dark, chere?" Remy questioned to confused beauty.

He walked over and turned the light on. "Oh, maybe you don't understand this Cajun," he paused. "Name's Remy Lebeau." He bowed toward Storm on the bed. "Everyone around here calls me Gambit." He touched his chest. "GAMBIT," he said again slowly. "You understand, petite? Gambit"

Storm eased back in the bed. It was a strange feeling, but she knew he wasn't dangerous. Still weary, she studied him, eyes wide roaming his features and facial expressions.

"None of us have seen you around campus, so Remy thought he would see for himself what the locked away trophy has been up to." He smiled and his eyes poured deep into Storm.

An instant connection was made.

They both locked eyes and stayed that way for a moment, exchanging thoughts and stories.

Remy opened his mouth like he wanted to speak but didn't hold the silence for a moment longer. Storm broke away when Remy's eyes pressed deeper. It was his chance to get back to his original task.

"I brought you some food. I figured you were hungry and didn't eat this bland tasting shit." He pulled a sandwich wrapped in plastic out of his trench coat pocket. "Oh, and some water." He handed her a water bottle.

Placing them on the bed Remy pushed them closer to Storm, he himself taking a seat on the edge of the far corner of the bed.

Storm didn't touch the food. In truth she wasn't hungry.

"Mmmmhmm." Remy pondered thinking that Storm couldn't understand him. He tried signing to her to prove the food was safe. He pretended to be breaking off pieces of the sandwich and placing them in his mouth mimicking "Yummy. Good."

Being the persistent man he was Remy tried to pushed half the sandwich closer again to Storm. This time Storm caught his hand. Her black hair fell to side of her angled cheekbones. Her endless portals of black orbs were inches from Remy well sculptured face.

Storm lost herself in a new world in his eyes, never had she seen such a thing as those demon eyes, but his soul favored that of a saint.

"Your eyes are beautiful, Mister LeBeau."

"Mon Dieu! You can speak English?"

"Et en français..." (and French…)

Remy eyes got brighter filling with mischief, "Full of surprises, are we."

"Just one or two," Storm, snickered. It was the first time she had made accidental joke in over six months. Remy really was a saint in ways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Blood Work!**

"Gambit, I cannot…" Storm protested, pulling away his hardy grip.

It was Remy's third visit to the secluded Storm, and his third attempt to get her to go out and hang out with him. This time he was insisting that she go to basketball game with the teachers and students. Her natural instinct to shut Remy down every time bothered him. His empathy barely worked on her, and he had never seen a human or a mutant female resist his charm, even still, Storm stood strong.

"Oh, come on, chere, why not? Remy is getting tired of coming in through the window. Let's go out!"

"Stop!" She folded her arms, "I do not want to, Remy, and you cannot make me."

Remy stopped and scratched his head. "How the hell did wolverine get you on that chopper… mon belle is so stubborn you could be a LeBeau."

Storm cracked a sideways smile. It was the most Remy had ever got, and he was determined to make her smile.

"Come on, chere, you can never give me a reason to why not." He got close to her and held her head. "Just look this Cajun deep in his eyes and tell me no."

Storm tip toed up to Remy's height rested her forehead to his "No," she answered plainly.

Amazing Remy thought he could count the women on one hand that had ever turned him down. "Well I didn't expect that."

Remy shrugged his arms in shock. "Guess I'm going to have to force you!" He grabbed the beauty by her arm and flipped her over his shoulder like a caveman walking her out the front broken bedroom door.

"Gambit!" Storm shouted in a low tone angered at his actions.

Remy happily jumped down each of the stairs prolonging his time with the dark beauty over his shoulder. Laughing the whole way he dropped her at the last step "See, you're not dead."

Storm stood in Logan's baggy sweat pants and plaid shirt. Her eyebrows tinted and lips tense she was about to give Remy a stern piece of her mind… when... That giggle, that high pitch teasing giggle echoed throughout the hall. Like a frightened cat Storm was cornered by a mysterious door or the voice. Storm wasn't looking forward to conflict with Jean, seeing how Remy was blocking the mysterious door and smiling wanting the confrontation to concur.

"Move" She demanded. Naturally the tall Cajun did no such thing. "Move!" she yelled again. Rolling her eyes Storm prepared for the worst.

"What you say me and you test drive the new stick in the garage…" Logan ruff voice, shot fear into Storm spine, aggravation pooling all over her face, Storm wasn't ready for this again.

"There is no standard in the garage." Jean densely answered the pun.

"I know." Logan replied. Touching up her sides Jean giggled again.

Tearing a deep one into Strom, there was no way she was facing it again. The hatred that poured into her from Jean and the high judgment from the school was too much too soon. She was mad at herself for not forcing Remy to see that sooner.

"Uh!" Storms eyes darted between the Cajun and Logan and Jean's growing shadow. In a panic she shoved Remy a clear five feet and unlocked the mysterious door.

Stepping right into a full class room, Hank McCoy chemistry class was in full session when the strange woman busted in, dressed head to toe in Logan wear.

"Oh my," Hank said, at the surprise entrance. "Oh my," he repeated himself once his eyes focused at the raw beauty vibrating off Storm's face well out shinning her shabby clothes.

Remy slid in the door and closed it quickly behind him as Jean and Logan passed.

"Mister LeBeau." The room filled mainly of smiling young girls' faces got brighter. "Hi," they all managed to say in unison.

"Afternoon," the room was quickly filled with chatter and girlish whimpers.

"Back to work please," Hank commanded to his class.

"Umm…. Hank, a word, please," Remy called him.

"Certainly…" Hank reached for the door, but Remy shook his head and turned his back to class so the student couldn't hear their discussion.

"This is her." Remy explained by now the whole faultily had heard of Logan's marriage and how he was not respecting his vow. Besides the staff who were there the day she arrived had not seen her after that first meeting.

"Yes, ah lovely to finally meet the blushing bride." Hank stretched out his big blue fury hand to the reserved woman.

"She doesn't talk to strangers."

"Right." Hand commented at the oddness. "Why did you stop by"

"They're out there."

"Right…"

"THEY are out there," Remy tried to explain again.

"Oh! Oh, ok well, feel free to stay as long as you like, my dear." Hank put his hand on her shoulder. Slowly Storm's head turned and looked, and then she deliberately looked him in his eyes. "Apologies." Hank expressed, but his hand stayed firm. His eyes ran down Storm's long slender neck, locked in a trance almost.

"Hank." Remy snapped his fingers in front of the joyous giant's face. "Hank."

"Class, will you all please close your books and slowly exit the room, taking your homework with you."

"You didn't have to tell a class of young pubescent teens to leave class twice. They all ran out happy that class ended quickly.

"Hank…"

"Remy, we all must calmly get to my lab right away."

**The kitchen… **

"He has some nerve parading her in here like that. I don't know what's worse. The fact that his mistress is locked away in his bedroom or that he's still fucking Jean." Rogue picked off bay leaves and dropped them into the siring pot.

"Ha! I think you're missing the bigger picture…she's fucking him knowing all the facts." Besty pointed out, as she began setting the dinner table.

Both women looked baffled at one another before they continued their assigned tasks. They haven't seen the mysterious chick since the day she arrived or had a serious conversation with Jean and Logan. They had meetings and meals, trying to ignore the obvious and be civil with their two teammates but it was never the same.

"Listen, all I'm saying is that it's a bad example for the children and for the team. Poor Scott is walking around looking like wounded dog and pissed monkey at the same time," Besty commented. "Right… Rogue?" her friend didn't answer because the leader and ex of the Jean, Scott, had walked in.

"Ohh, hey, Scott…" Betsy looked away from his covered eyes. "Enjoy that 10k run?"

The five'ten leader with his brown hair, didn't respond. You could tell his eyes were tense behind his ruby colored sunglasses, and his freckled nose wrinkled at the topic.

The room filled with an unfavorable thickness, Scott placed his pale hand under the running faucet. The water ran red then deep to mild and then to light pink.

"Holy crap Scott you should get that looked at!" Rogue started at his hand.

"It was my next stop assuming that the two are not fucking in the lab again." He grabbed a nearby tea towel and walked out of the kitchen.

Waiting until the leader was out of frame Betsy exhaled "Fucking hell that guy needs a vacation or some good head." She looked at Rogue and both giggled knowing that neither would happen.

"Unless you're volunteering you should keep such perverted comments to yourself." The southern twang got deep, and Remy rested his head against the door frame of the kitchen. "You should never tease a man about head."

"Always the perv." Rogue rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"You have no idea, chere. Let me know when you want a private lesion." He pouted his lips at her sending her a fake kiss.

"Barf." She countered but it didn't matter she was blushing.

"You know you're cooking that wrong. Too many bay leafs will leave that bitter." Remy criticized Rogue unrefined cooking. "Here, let me lend you a hand." Remy picked up sometime and sprinkled it on the top of boiling pot with a dash of pepper.

"Simple suttees, just a pinch of this, a touch of that and let the rest take its own." Remy ran his finger over Rogue's mesh like shirt wishing he was pressed against her ivory skin. Rogue bit the inside of her lips wishing Remy wasn't so tempting knowing she couldn't touch him. "It's time to take its own" Remy rubbed his nose in her hair it smellws defined. He exhaled rolling his eyes back, his hot breath got her ear and raw shiver ran down her back, forcing out her nipples.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, you overgrown swamp rat." Logan walked in with Jean.

Logan didn't like the Remy hanging around Rogue, she was still dear to him like a daughter or young sister, and Remy was the guy she should never bring home.

Logan's stone cold voice crippled the moment between the two southerners. Remy's eyes grew darker and more hooded. Logan was defiantly sore cock block.

"Ah, Wolverine, you two staying for dinner tonight?" Remy asked biting into a carrot. "By the way, that was fast…" He snickered and then busted out laughing.

Grabbing Remy by the collar he pinned him against the fridge. One metal claw slowly extended from his knuckles towards Remy's chin. "Did Remy say something untrue, homme." Remy was always one that played with fire.

"Logan put down the swamp rat…. Nice and slow." Betsy motioned her hands slowly down. "Think what Jean would say."

Logan snarled and pulled in his claws. "You're a real bitch you do know that." Logan shoved passed the kitchen crew to go wash up for dinner.

Betsy and Remy laughed with passion once Logan left. She had read Remy's mind and had known the joke Remy was referring to.

"Okay, ladies, don't worry. This sexy Cajun will be back for dinner and show later." Remy bid good day to the group, winking at Rogue upon his exist.

**The Lab….**

"And we are all sorted out." Hank disposed of his gloves and made a tick on his chart. "Well, Miss…" Hank paused not knowing what to call Storm seeing how they were never formally introduced.

"Thank you, Hank," Storm said aloud and bold enough for Hank to hear. He was taken aback by that fact she spoke perfect English with barely a recognizable accent.

"You're most welcomed. It was nothing major just a simple vaccine. Mill weed happens to a lot of immigrants coming from West Africa. You should have been vaccinated before you left but like I said, just simple vaccine and you're fine."

"What makes you think I'm from West Africa?"

"Well that's where the virus is primarily located. I'm just glad we got it contained before it began to spread."

"A tip for you, Hank… Just like I can tell, you were not born naturally blue and fuzzy. Never assume things about me, and you will only end up looking the fool."

"My apologizes." Hank stood speechless.

"Are we done here?" Storm jumped off the examination table and rolled back up her shirt sleeve.

"In a moment," he said. "I just need to look over something one more time."

Storm sighed. She hated doctors with a deep anger. "Fine."

"Just checking the pupils making sure the vaccine is taking affect."

Storm widened her eyes as Hank shined the light into her eyes. He looked at different angels tilting her head about. "Mmmhmm" he mumbled as he rolled her head about.

"What…What is it!" Storm was getting antsy and annoyed she just wanted to leave.

"Ah, not sure. Your eyes are quite faint in the light as if the arial melion is losing pigment. This is very unusual, and even from the hour that you have been here, I can tell the difference." Hank pulled back and went to his seat pulling off his glasses off his furry pointed nose. "Don't be offended because clearly you are among friends here. Are you a mutant my dear?"

"Do I look like one to you?" Storm bit back rudely.

"Well, that's the thing…" Hank chuckled, Storm wasn't impressed "Mutations don't have to be physical appearance alone. I could run a simple blood test if you'd like. I can do the test with less than a vale of blood."

"No." Storms eyes narrowed, and she looked posed in a ready attack mode when Hank picked up the needle.

Thinking she was just afraid of needles Hank offered her another option. "I have some blood on the rack that I took of yours. I can simply use that instead if this is going to upset you."

Storm looked deadly at Hank he was dead set in forcing this test and she would have no part in it. "I see…." She walked passed Hank to the tray he used while attending to her, quiescently as she walked, she extended her left leg in serious military training move, flip kicking her leg, breaking the steal tray and all the glass upon it. Hank had only seen used by Wolverine or professional trained men. "Sorry, I slipped," she commented coldly.

Unsure of what was happening Hank coughed and pardon himself "Well…umm I will get a broom for that." He exited to the extended closet, more so he could compose his thoughts and form a plan of action.

Storm let out a deep breath in relief when Hank left. She knew she should have never have left the safety for her room. All the staff was too nosey and persistent for her liking.

Pushing her hair back she twisted her black hair into a tight bun and took a look in the hanging mirror for herself. Her eyes were getting lighter, but not hazel they were getting grayer she could tell after all they were her eyes. "Ugh" she grunted in vain. This was not the plan she rubbed her brows, frustrated.

"Hey Hank, I need some stitches asap, I got into a little scuffle." Scott walked in flexing his palm. "Hank?" Scott looked up to see Storm facing him like a deer trapped underneath its captor.

They faced off for moment. Circling each other sizing each other up. Scott was the first to crack, and he knew who she was right away. "You must be her?" He dropped his head, heavy from pride he carried in front of his team. There was no need to hide from Storm. They were one and the same. From the pieces of gossip she gathered from the staff walking on rounds and mumbling over dramatic stories from Remy, she figured that he was the one heartbroken in this whole mess.

"You love her too?" Storm asked bluntly, passing by all the niceties.

"I loved her first." Scott gritted back in anger. His lips moved but nothing came out.

"And do still"

"It's that obvious to a stranger, then my team must see through my front." Scott made a fist and folded his arms.

He is burdened leader a celesa perhaps but Storm understood all too well of having to carry on for the good of your team. There were no words she could give for comfort, even though she was not a part of the problem, she was defiantly not the solution.

"Here" Storm extended her hand. Confused Scott extended his wounded hand back. "Let me see." She stared at wound analyzing it as if she had done such things before. "It isn't too deep. You won't need stitches," she said in a professional tone. "I'll prep it for you."

Scott watched as she read over the medical gear and cleaning and piling the wound before wrapping it tightly. Then she started her application of the softer tissue. He couldn't believe he let a stranger he didn't know wrap and tend to his wounds.

Scott wasn't sure what was happening. She was so captivating. A beauty he never seen, and a confidence he hadn't been inspired by since he met Jean in High School. She used such care as if he was the most important person at that moment, skills that could only be gained by teaching or caring for young children. To sum it up, Scott's brain just repeated the word amazing, amazing, amazing.

"Done," Storm said. She backed away trying to avoid Scotts glare. It was intimating not being able to see his eyes, yet she knew he was staring her down. He was blocking her from leaving and the sudden urge to run was filling her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Scott fidgeted. "I…I don't know many girls that can do first aid. Where did you learn that?" he questioned.

"Ah, Scott! What can I do you for?" Hank reentered broom in hand. "Oh, and you are still here," he referred to Storm.

"Yeah, she fixed me up. I cut my hand but she bandaged me up."

"Really?" Hank reexamined the wound. To his surprise Storm mended the wound very well. her technique was a bit rusty, but he could see the quality in her work. "Perhaps I missed judged you…" Hank turned around to reface Storm, but she had already vanished.

"Where did she go?" Hank questioned.

"Who is she?" Scott shook his head.

Outside the door to the lab, Storm laid pressed against Remy chest, her hand over his mouth. Her eyes held wide begging him not to comment or make a scene. Nodding his head Remy understood and kept his mouth shut. Leading her out of the foyer he held her by the hand until they reached the main staircase.

"You all better now…?" Remy asked referring to vaccine.

"Oh… ummm, yes…sorry for infecting you," Storm told Remy with a heavy heart. She really had no intention of such things.

"Would have been a lot worse… that's why this Cajun raps it up." he winked. Storm shook her head at Remy and his vulgar antics.

*Uggrrruummm* Storm gripped her belly, the loud cudgeling sound was too much to hide. She had been eating less and less over the two weeks and her body was feeling the strain. "I know that sound. You're hungry, and don't deny it." Remy poked at her.

Storm couldn't hide it. She was feeling a bit dizzy, and she grabbed her belly and nodded her head in agreement with Remy. "Okay, let's eat. I'm starvvvvvving!" Remy cupped her arm like a southern gentlemen, escorting her to the kitchen.

Dishing out the last bit of food and setting them on the table. Rogue and Betsy took a seat usually eating alone. They didn't expect the team to show up for dinner, so when Remy and Storm showed up they were beyond floored but kept it cool. Connecting mentally, the two gossiped about Storm.

Sitting on the opposite side of the two girls, Remy squeezed Storms hand under the table, telling her to be strong. She wanted to just eat in her room in peace away from staring eyes, but a strength came over her with the aid of Remy. He stoked her thigh under the table writing out words on her thigh.

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Betsy spoke up, when she was unable to crack Storm's mind.

"It's a lovely school," Storm said. "The children here are very lucky."

Remy dropped his fork from his mouth. She spoke and spoke alone and with such pride. She was blossoming in a new light before Remy, and he was so pleased.

"They are," Betsy said. "Will you be joining the roster this coming fall?" Betsy went at her like twenty one questions, but Scott intervened with his entrance with Hank.

"Take a seat, homme, and join the fun." Remy smiled widely. All the girls giving him dirty glances, Storm digging her nails into his inner thigh, with a pro poker face Remy didn't show his crushing pain.

Hank and Scott took a seat. Passing the food between them the clinking of the plates and forks were the back drop to an otherwise quiet dinner. Knowing that everyone was staring at her Storm couldn't take it anymore. If she was going to be object of chatter she would do it with her chest held high.

"So will you be joining us?" Betsy started her questioning again. After she realized Remy and Rogue were playing footy under the table.

"I don't think so," Storm said. "I don't think there is anything I could teach young mutants."

"Is there something wrong with assisting mutants?" Scott went on the defensive.

"No, it's a wonderful thing that this world needs more of. Too many children are evolving alone with no guidance. Perhaps in time this understanding would go national."

Once again Remy's food left hung on his fork. He couldn't believe how profound she was.

"Seems you understand the mutant frustration." Scott got intrigued by her responses.

"You don't have to be anything be an existing organisms on this planet to understand frustrations. It's why humility is so hard to grasp, it changes men, humanity for that." The table ate out of her hands, her grace and confident strides as she spoke and impressed them all. It really made them wonder who Logan brought home.

"Very true. I would agree." Hank gave Storm her due applause. "As Saint Augustine said… humility changes men into angles." He raised his glass and the others followed minus Storm.

"To correct you for a moment, Hank." The table paused at such a suggestion never has someone corrected Hank, but Storm continued. "I believe the correct quote is _"It was pride that changed angels into devils; it is humility that makes men as angels."_

"My apologizes, I do believe you are right. You are well refined." Hank smiled at Storm, and she gave pleasant head nod back. "Where did you study?"

"Where? I didn't know knowledge had specific location." Storm gave a condescending smile and went back to her meal.

"Touche," Betsy and Remy said in union.

"You should consider staying and teaching English. Here we do need a new teacher when Hank goes on his duties…" The table laughed. Hank was always torn between the UN and the school.

"Like I said I was not prep to teach young children. However I will pounder on being a substitution teacher for his absence."

Dinner was a civil union that went beyond expectable. Laugher engulfed the table and they freely began to chat up as Storm, intrigued by the loud excitement Jean and Logan, stopped off in the kitchen, before they went about their usual sexual business.

"What's the joke?" Jean came into the convo.

She picked up at an apple and bit into it. Logan came around and ran his hand across her ass before laying a kiss on her cheek. It was only when Jean looked up that she saw Storm, bright eyes pouring at her standing strong. Storm didn't blink, she held her shoulders back and her swan-like neck stood high, her beauty radiating off of. Jean was none too happy to see her face specially seeing how Logan gave his word that Jean would never have to see Storm again.

"We were discussing the politics of humility and man's inability to succumb to such grownup behavior." Storm deadlocked Jean and Logan, cocking her head she took a sip of her drink.

Catching the tone of the argument Betsy smiled and Rogue giggled under her napkin. Nothing was worse than an intelligent burn, and Storm had presented that perfectly.

"Please, you two must join us. She… is quite a gem." Betsy stuck up for Storm. She could feel Jean's negatively pouring off of her.

Storm placed her elbow on the table, and she put her long slender fingers under her chin, nodding her head in arrogance.

"I wasn't really hungry and debates we're never my cup of tea." Jean shot back.

"Are you sure, Jean?" Storm popped a piece of potatoes into her mouth "The meal is very delicious."

Dropping the bitten apple on the counter, Jean brushed passed Logan's arm and stomped out of the kitchen. Logan following behind but not before he gave the most fowl glare to Storm. She knew she had crossed a line but at that moment didn't care. It wasn't like Logan slept next to her or even spoke to her since they arrived.

The table was filled with tight lips, attempting to hold in her laughter.

"I miss our family dinners." Remy laughed and took a gulp of his beer.

Her heart about to leap out of her chest, Storm gripped back at Remy tugging hand under the table. If Remy wasn't by her side, she wouldn't have the courage to be so bold. Looking down at her food, Storm inhaled slowly.

"Make a wish," Remy said to her.

"What?" Storm gave Remy a confused look.

"You have a silver hair." Remy pulled the single strain of long hair from corner of her left brow. "Silver hair, make a wish." He lifted and showed her the strain.

"Yeah…" Storm paused, her tongue stuck in her throat. She closed her eyes and made a sincere wish upon it.

"Careful, you pull one, and the next thing you know your whole head is gray and white." Betsy teased.

"Yeah, that would be something." Storm held her temple in distress.

*** The plot thickens! And drama gets a little more intense, believe me it is only going to grow 'cause I love it! thanks for the support so much guys really means a lot and I apologize for the late update


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Release Me**

Storm pulled down on her upper cheek bone to widen her eyes, as she stared at her eyes intensely in the bathroom mirror. They were getting lighter and faster then she expected. How she was going to cover that up without leading anyone on was beyond her.

"Ugh." She looked at her graying eyes, from every angle she could possibly create in the small bathroom. Unbuttoning her plaid shirt that she had been wearing for the last three weeks, she prepped herself for a shower as the bathroom filled up with steam from the piping hot water running behind her. The mist from the spitting faucet blocked her vision. Before she knew it she was in an arm hold being forced to a wall. The moisture on the wall ran on her back, she squirmed struggling to breathe, the air thick in throat.

Only one grip could have mangled her that way.

"Logan, let go of me!"

She could hear his course voice growling deep at her, she didn't need to see him to know he was beyond pissed about what happened at dinner.

"The fuck was that downstairs?" Logan's sharp teeth beard "I told you to keep a low profile!"

Being a natural smartass Storm didn't bother to push him but remained claim. "You also told me dinner was at seven. I did nothing wrong."

The confinements of bathroom were suddenly too small the old feeling of someone compressing upon her chest sparked bad memories. The frustration mounted within her body she couldn't stand it any longer. The steam tightened her throat. It was so smoggy and hard to breathe; she felt a dizzy spell take her.

"Like hell you didn't!" Logan grabbed hold of her shoulders pinned her to the frame of the wall. Her shirt fell open, her naturally large breast, hypnotized Logan stray eye. The room was filled with fog like steam and the hissing for the shower head ticked at his nerves.

Restricted, Storm prepared herself for the worst. She turned her head and closed her eyes. It wasn't the first time she was pressed out against a wall with a forceful man against her. To her, Logan was nothing new, just the same old buyer.

"Just do it and release me," Storm demanded, not once looking to Logan.

The sight would have disgusted her. His face was broken between anticipation of want and utter distaste from her words. As if he would ever penetrate something so used. The thought never stopped his finger from finely lining her neck swirling at the sound of her unaffected pulse.

Snapping her neck to the side Logan lowered his head, his nose exploring the perfection of her skin tone, lavishing the scent of her blood, it made his eyes dark with lust.

"I told you I don't want you like that," Logan whispered in her ear. "I'm not the kind of guy you want to fuck with." It was how he said: _You don't want to fuck with me_ it called to Storm as more of a dare or a challenge, taunting her. It made Storm open her eyes. Curving her head towards Logan's vivid black eyes, she feed into them searching for something she didn't know. She hated the way Logan acted like he was so damn original. He was impressed by Storms stature she showed no fear on her face or in her changing eyes. Many never had the strength to peer at him while the beast within him raved active, let alone lock eye contact.

"Release me," she demanded.

He grabbed her wrist, nearly breaking them as he shoved her arms over her head. Their eye contact ran strong, and Storm couldn't feel her heartbeat anymore. Logan chose to hear none of her words. He could crush her, he could rip off her blouse and fuck her right there and think nothing of it.

Her scent raised the hair on his body, and he wanted to dive in and tear Storm apart and drink her mysterious scent. Gravity playing against them, the arch attraction radiating from Logan forced Storm closer, but curiosity was such a dangerous thing.

Logan's grip ran weak when his lips ran towards hers. Pouting her lips Storm's eyes went from a glowing brown to light gray. Narrowing down, she smiled at him with her eyes teasingly. Circulation filled her finger tips again, like a professional thief seeing her advantage she sliding her arms out. No fuss, Logan never saw it coming. Creating a barrier between her and Logan, Storm put her arms over her chest blocking Logan's view of her humbled breast.

A moment of pause came when Logan went back to her eyes. They had changed. They appeared cloudier this time, and her smell changed within her that didn't make sense as if the air had changed with her mood.

Logan backed off with a fair warning. "Don't fuck around with me." He took wide steps towards the door and turned his back to her. He couldn't explain the dizzy spell of vertigo working its way out of him.

By the room door, Logan changed his shirt. Never fully exposing himself he remained in his wife beater, Storm's eyes remained on him. The energy of the moment rushed her. She leaned against the washroom wall still. Shirt open breast to winds, she called out to the one who tried and failed to control her.

"Logan…" He turned to her his hand on the doorknob about to exit and leave her yet again. "You shouldn't fuck around me. You won't be able to survive the consequences." An almost wicked smirk crossed her face, and an instantly livid Logan rushed towards the bathroom door. Swaying her hand across the foggy air around her, the door slammed shut!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Who? What?**

It was ridiculous. Never did she think it would have come down to such foolishness. Perched in a tree like a lurking cat, she watched the darkness below her. Logan prowled beneath her fishing for Storm ominous scent. The cloudy midnight sky was giving him no visual aid.

Not once did she regret her antics with 'the wolverine', but he was taking it beyond personal.

She took him on toe to toe in the bedroom before jumping out the window and onto the second story deck. Thinking that Logan would never follow suit she doubled her speed and took off for the west forestry areas of the school grounds. To her dismay Logan was dead on her trail, making it to the forest only a few seconds before he did. Storm used the opportunity to hide. There was nothing to do now but wait.

Her natural form was returning at more rapid rate then Strom had estimated. Logan pushed her, and naturally being a stubborn woman she pushed back and reviled in a part of herself that she said she would not resort to. Logan had been out there for almost an hour with no sign of retreat. Storm knew Logan wouldn't give up, but never did it cross her mind he would be sincere in hunting her down.

Draped in the blackness, Logan resorted back a basic animal form. Sniffing and grunting around, he searched for Storm. She held grace and sleight traveling through the dark night like a shadow. He bared his knife-like claws in frustration. No one escaped him, let alone a woman who threatened him with a dare.

Easing herself from a higher branch, Storm braced herself to jump with Logan below her. She stretched her long toned leg to end of the branch. Her foot scraped the branch enough to alert Logan's sensitive ears. His head snapped up and a grin of victory crossed his mouth. He stabbed his claws into the trunk of the tree and hosted himself up. Storm had made a critical mistake.

She was getting sloppy.

Forcing herself to jump from the unstable branch, she landed harshly on the ground and took off running. She knew she would be caught in no time. She was fast, but Logan was quicker on his feet. There was no way she would have won against him in a foot race.

Bolting bare foot, the wet cold grass beneath her naked soles, her strides became wider, her long legs leaping over fallen branches in her path. She was going to be caught yes but she was going to make him work for it. Storm pumped her arms back and forth trying harder to gain more momentum. Her mouth inhaled the moist oxygen around her and filled her lungs to their maximum capacity.

Giving all she had, Logan still rode up on her trail in moments. Feeling him on her tail Strom could do nothing. She was not fully connected to the elements, because her body had not yet recovered. She was an open target, in a blunt thrust Logan slammed his weight into her tackling her to ground. Wrestling around on all fours, Storm kicked, starched, punched and even bit Logan in failed attempts of escaping. Each flesh to flesh contact Logan took it in as arousal.

Finally pinning her down by her arms he rested his weight down on her considerably small body. Bobbing her head around, Storm refused to give in. Logan admired her strength.

"Stop!" Logan screamed at her, never expecting her actually do as he said.

Storm to her displeasure held her position.

"What are you?" Logan yelled viscously at her in the face, flickers of his spit hitting her face. "What are you?" Storm turned her head not making his gaze, even though it was night. Her eyes were light enough to be seen as if almost glowing. She was so complex, and everything about her alarmed him more and more.

No longer was intrigued, and Logan got demanding.

Logan moved her head to stare solely at him. Her lips sour and her eyes locked on him. Enraged his blood pumped twice as hard, she was fucking gorgeous pissed off. Opening her mouth Storm spat into the corner of Logan's face. "GRAW!" He growled down at her, Storm slid away for a bit, but Logan tangled her body with his again. Every attempt to anger Logan failed. The bitter bitch in Storm called to the beast, and Logan began to listen.

This time his bawd course hand gripped heavily around her neck. She looked up at him in vain, the feeling was mutual from Logan, but she smelled so fucking good. His lips have never tasted something that smelt so divine. Positioned between her open legs, Storm could feel Logan's elongated shaft press onto her pelvis. He was getting thicker and harder against her. His grip around her neck tightened, he weaved control, such strength and force she had never felt.

It was a new type of ownership she wasn't ready for. It didn't stop it from feeling good. Hoisting her up by her upper thighs, Logan pinned his body directly over her, never once removing his hand from around her neck. She looked like a challenge, and Logan was never one to back down, but he had to know.

Lowering his neck, his head hovered over her delicate face. Storm's breathing didn't increase and not a stench of fear came off of her. He had her in a hold and kept it that way, turning to her ear, he took a deep drink of her scent and demanded she answer "What are you?"

His body over her, Storm could feel his pulse and his heavy dick on her. It felt different, and she almost accepted it. Her hands dropped, and she no longer fought him, even though Logan continued to hold her in place by her neck and thigh. Storm wrapped her arms around Logan's neck forcing her fingers through his rough hair, she lowered his head to hers and keep them there. Her plump lips moist from the tension, running her tongue over them, Logan lost all control the souls of eyes blackened.

Daringly, she whispered to him. "Who are you?" Her lips pronouncing each word with hard deliverance "Who are you?"

Storm bared witness to sight of the hard core beast within Logan eyes, retract and leave the man that gets consumed by the moment. It was the only time he was asked such a thing. It was a first for him to be called away from the beast, and he had actually had to think of an answer to such question. He didn't know.

He released his grip from around Storm's neck and let go of her smooth thigh. She had nothing holding her to him, but she remained in his possession. Logan looked down at the woman who cut past the beast and sought the man who was lost in the cloud of rage. Indifference wasn't something that often happened to him, but it kept him in the headlights of her eyes.

The mighty wolverine silenced by woman with less than three words.

Her fingers were still clinging to Logan's manic dark wool like hair. Too much too soon, she was sure. Yet her feet ran up and locked around his waist, and her hands lowered his head, non-resistant Logan urge complied. Closing her eyes Storm allowed her senses to take her sanity. Crushing her lips to his lightly to start, she draped open her mouth and caressed his lips more, allowing a small part for his tongue to enter. He took the open access to his sweet lips, biting pass the spice of her tongue. He found a sweet spot, known because Storm gripped his hair tighter when he discovered it. She was warm against his cold body. Logan's muscles released their tension, fully committing to the moment.

Running her under his black shirt, Storm felt the tightness of his body, feeding on his scars. She dug her nails deeper into his flesh. It made Logan bite down on her tender lips. He loved it and in turn she loved how his skin felt against her dreary body. Sinking his lips deeper into hers, Logan lost himself in her hair he yanked on it, intensifying the angry passion. His over-sized penis throbbed for entry, and she strolled her hand down until she could feel his crying want. Gently undoing the button of his jeans Storm submerged her hand down his fit stomach and squeezing his swollen dick in her hand.

A deep roar unlike any sound that ripped through Logan before, his body shuttered in her hands. She was soaked from not just the sound of the man on her, but the power she held in her squeezed it a little harder tugging on his shaft slightly. Logan departed his lips from hers and closed his eyes. He bowed his head resting it against her forehead. Holding a firm grip Storm stroked his dick hard and delightfully slow. The pressure already mounted, Logan could cum at any moment.

Licking his chin all the way to the tip of his top lip, Storm squirmed and wiggled underneath him, preparing herself. It was amazing to see her panties were already off. Pulling herself up briefly Storm hugged her arms around Logan's neck, he tilted his head. She whispered deep into his ear, before laying back down and awaiting.

What she said got him pumping and moaning. His conscious self no longer functioned, just the pulse of his cock twitching against her thigh.

Logan eased up and looked at her below him, she was begging for access, her face sat in anger still but it meant nothing because her body called for him. He unzipped his jeans and pulled his cock out fully. Stroking it twice himself, he positioned Storm, her knees higher to her chest and rested his hand by her belly button.

*Logan!* he grabbed his head with both hands. Clutching his eyes closed tight "ah!" he scream and dropped to his side. Storm looked at him, hearing no sound herself she knew too well what was happening. She picked herself up and ran, trivial confrontation was never her style.

Soon after the screeching stopped "Logan" was heard calling from the distance by three or more voices. Shaking his head Logan came back into focus after such a scream filled his head. He knew who it was bellowing for him.

"Logan!" Jean ran up behind him. He barely had time to compose himself before she reached him. "Didn't you hear us calling? My God, we were worried! Where is he?"

"Where is who?" he looked confused at the attentive red-head.

"The guy or thing you're chasing, we heard your cries from the mansion, not to mention I feel the anger and confusion coming off of you." She explained. "I mean, we have been looking all over. We saw your room and thought you went rogue on someone."

Rogue, Gambit, Scott and Betsy arrived moments after Jean. All in classic X-Men stroke a pose position ready to attack and defend, but to their misfortune there was no body there.

"You alright Logan?" Rogue asked.

"Fine, quit trying to save me."

"Who were you chasing?" Rogue questioned.

Logan paused and tried to think back to the events that just transpired. "I have no fucking clue." And in all certainty he had no idea who that woman was. Storm was truly a stranger to him.

The group exchanged odd glances, they haven't seen Logan so lost for words or confused from his own chase. It was the heated Cajun that saw things for what they were, and like a bat out of hell Gambit balanced off his trusty poll and doubled kicked Logan in the chest. Landing in a crunch down position, Remy stood up pushed the rod into Logan's face. His wide square shoulders blocked the group.

"If any harm is done the rod will be last of your worries."

Remy slid a pair of pink silk panties down the rod that he found on the ground nearby. After seeing the aftermath of Logan ripping through his bedroom and bathroom and Storm missing, he knew they were hers.

Logan had nothing to say. Lucky for him the team didn't hear. He didn't respond physically or emotionally to Remy but simply pushed the rod away from his chest and walked pass the group back to the mansion.

The rest of the house followed suit minus Gambit. He stood with bow staff in hand waiting. It was only when he could no longer hear the chatter or steps of his teammates that he called out. "Chere, I know you are here." He waited maybe a minute or two before Storm emerged from the shadows.

"Loose something?" He stretched out his hand to reveal her panties.

"More then I realized." She collected her untouchables from Gambit before collapsing in his arms.

Catching her with a thud, Remy didn't expect for her to pass out. He brushed back her hair from her weary face, and noticed the roots of her hair were fading. "Fake dye job?" Remy questioned to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven: End of the beginning or beginning of the end?**

On a pulled mattress on the floor, surrounded by fallen debris Storm laid curled up and toasty in the only comforter that wasn't spoiled from her fight with her husband. Twisting in the sheets her consciousness came back to her and she awoke licking her lips and sucking her mouth to try to get moister back into her throat.

The actions of last night danced in her head. Her antics were deliberate, and she knew what she was doing and had to admit that she didn't mind it. He was a pound, but she held him at standards that she didn't expect. The last thing she needed to do was care, because her vision needed to remain clear. She sat up on the lumpy mattress and stretched her hands above her head. In the midst of her yawn Storm looked down between her legs and found herself to be warm and moist. Her eyes locked in frustration. Her mind was set on the long run, but her body was stuck on primal mode.

"Damn it." She cursed. Thoughts of Logan were so arousing. It was going to be a bad day. She could tell already.

Hopping out of the bed she figured it was early enough that the rest of house would either be in class or in training. She quickly gathered a nearby hoodie, Logan's of course, and ran down the stairs. She needed to herself clean up and get a few things she needed. She sneaked into the med-bay like a professional thief. Her actions however were anticipated as Remy parched himself on Hank's desk. His legs were crossed, and he was playing solitaire alone in the dark. Flicking the lights on, Storm froze in her tracts at the sight of Remy. They hadn't talked, and she knew he was unimpressed with her actions.

Opening her mouth to speak, she failed in the attempt, because Remy was too smart for any excuse. Her features changing, she stayed back in the shadows. She needed to figure something out, a way to hide her intentions.

"I'd love to hear you explain all this," Remy said knowing Storm couldn't find the words.

"I shouldn't have to explain anything to you, What my husband and I do is no one's concerns but our own."

Remy laughed never looking up he stayed focused on his game. "Right now your husband is eating the pussy of a high maintenance redhead."

"Jealous?" Strom asked. She spoke in a rude tone only because Remy was out of order in his.

"Redheads are not my type. I prefer the exotic, the wild untamable kind." The first time since he looked at her bared eyed not smiling.

"I aim for goddesses…" His eyes wondered up her body bringing chills to her frame in every direction. "But you wouldn't know where I could find one do you? Ororo"

Storm's mouth ran dry as her eyes grew. Who the hell did he think he was, and what the hell did he think he knew? "I don't understand." Stormed tried to play the fool but it was no good.

Remy stood and lurked into the darkness after the beauty. Reaching in his coat pocket, he pulled out a long gold necklace with a small round stone on the end of it.

"Let's stop playing the fool it makes us both look bad." Remy reached for Storm's hand. She yanked it away in caution but the next time Remy grabbed it with force. "This belongs to you." He coiled the necklace into her hand and closed it tight.

"When you're ready I'll be waiting…." Remy told her.

Not bothering to collect his cards, he left the table a mess and took off. Silence and anxiety took the heart and the mind of Storm. She didn't know if she was supposed to punch a wall or fall and weep against it.

Next door in the storage closet in what seemed like a dozen lifetimes away….

Logan pulled his head up from between a pair of milky white thighs upon strategically placed boxes.

Looking down at his work, Logan stared at the stratified womanly core, soaked and still gushing in pleasure, red and swollen from his lips. It was one of his best works of his life. Jean laid starfish style atop of boxes, hair waxed all over her face, sweat dripping off her skin, her clothing partly torn and drenched. Her vision still not in motion she continued to stare at the ceiling seeing stars and feeling the effects still, of the roaring mind bending orgasm Logan just produced in her.

"Best ever," Jean said out of breath.

"Mhmm…" Logan mumbled.

Literally pulling her from class to go down on her,

He attacked her and consumed Jean's soft pussy. The fiery passion he put into Jean's womanhood was like no other he had ever done.

Yet she had no clue, the passion wasn't for Logan looked down at his work not as prideful as he thought he would have been.

The vagina before him turned back into the pale vision he had been living in. Instead of that rich chocolate pussy he had been dreaming of.

Licking the residue off his lips his insides roared as he thought of the tasty juices Storm would create.

"Logan…" snapping out of it looked at Jean with an inquisitive look. You're lost too, huh." Jean sat up and pushed the sticky hair out of her face. "That was amazing, shall we take this upstairs seeing how that class is now over."

Looking at her in her cocky desperation Logan gave a barf expression and simple "No," before walking out of the storage closet.

Walking down the hall he gave off his angry Wolverine stare, all eyes and personnel walked curvy to accommodate his piss off mood.

His bitterness only turned fowl when he saw Storm walking the grounds heading in the direction of Gambit. He was getting sick of seeing those two buddying up. Remy, or that fucking Cajun as Logan referred to him, was the last person he cared to see bond with Storm. He was a womanizer with no self-respect Logan thought, never realizing the conjunction his mental statement.

Outside Stormed hugged her hoodie close as the winds picked up, trying to keep her sweater from reveling too much skin. As for the cool breeze she could no longer feel it upon her soft dark skin. Her mutation was returning at almost full capacity. She forgot what it was like to feel cold and the warmth instead of neutral even temperature all the time. It was one thing she liked while in captivity.

Remy sat by the cleft smoking and his duster flapping in the wind. Storm was approaching.

**"Thank you for returning our charm, I feel unworthy to wear it." Storm felt shame consume her. She looked at the small red stone. **

**"You are the last of your kind I think it is appropriate chere." Remy butted his cigarette, in respect for Storm.**

**Taking a seat by the cleft smoking with his duster flapping in the wind "You ready to talk" he asked Storm.**

"You ready" he asked humbled beauty.

"I suppose… where do I start?" She sat next to Remy and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"First. How did they stop your powers, chere?"

"Heavy drugs, there was seldom a moment where I was sober enough to know what was happening. Often after a sexual act I would rise up and the see the tragic crimes I have commented."

Remy stared at her, his eyes bare in compassion.

"There's is nothing worse than a man being able to have all of you and you not knowing there was a choice." Storm's eyes got cloudy as did the sky.

Taking the tension off of Storm, Remy tried a different tactic, events she had memory of.

"About the marriage, you remember that I know I did?" Remy laughed at the thought of the day she stepped in the mansion.

"Logan married me on a base of American soil after running in and out of small villages and jungles for days." Brushing some of her hair out of her face Storm continued. "He didn't want to leave me behind. The only way I could get onto the helicopter was to be his wife."

"Why did you… choose him?"

"Since the moment I saw him I knew I never had to run again." She confessed

"Bet he fell apart when he saw you."

"Trust me I had an impression." Storm chatted on. "I was bought for him, a mercenary gave me as a gift to him. He never penetrated me the whole night."

"Wait… pause…. Run this by me again." Remy looked down at the goddess on his arm. Remy cuddled up to her, both descending onto their backs to face the sky.

On the staircase Logan's eyes boiled in anger. He hated the sight, like position on his tongue. Storming to his room where his wife slept, Logan kicked in the already broken door now completely off the hinges. There before him was the disaster of the days past. The place was a mess with clean shit piled all over the place, a far cry from the clean place Storm had turned it into.

She was living as a swatter. His speech meant nothing, his vows hallow and his shame high. Logan took off his shirt and dropped onto the bare shifted mattress on the floor. He was never a sheet/covers kind of guy but the scent, that impeccable delicious scent that flourished off that woman. He truly hadn't had the slightest clue who he had brought home. Whatever she was he wanted to feast on her.

He should have known better…

The sky was filled with thick rain clouds, and the sun hadn't shined in days. The humidity was undoing, and sweat became a new second layer of skin. It was the last place Logan wanted to be. In the middle of nowhere town, in a country he couldn't remember in a continent he knew nothing about.

Africa wasn't on the duty list. It was one of those hidden details Shield loved to throw in. The last pulse had faded; the last skull crushed. It was time to go home, and Logan had a pretty redhead lingering on his mind.

"Logan, the guys and me want action, and it's our last night in the jungle. What you say we have a little fun?" one of his mercenary colleges commented. A devilish smile appeared on the faces of the crew. "We hear there is some local tang just a few miles down the river. You in?"

Logan wasn't in the mood. "Naw."

"Come on, the crew won't go unless you do. We're horny and bored with nothing left to kill. So we want to fuck!"

The thoughts swaggered around his head for a moment "Naw," Logan said again.

"The chopper isn't coming until tomorrow. What could happen?"

"You don't do this you'll have a dozen horny men stroking their dicks around you tonight."

Logan grunted. He was less than impressed.

"They have beer…" that got Logan's thoughts moving.

A twelve minute walk down the river guided by a sketchy local, hungry for the little money the soldiers would toss his way. His amped up stories of free running pussy and endless cups of booze was no such lie.

Logan sat on a log by a dug-out fire, watching his men run from one make shift tent to another. Stunning woman ran back and forth alongside them. Giggling, grunting, laughter and moans filled the skyline with the smoke from the fire. Logan had his beer and dream of a creamy white pussy. Dark was tasty, but Jean had finally given in and spread her legs for him. Why waste side dishes when there was main course dying for him.

The rain had yet to fall. The sun was gone, and the night was blacker then he had ever seen it. It was humid, gross feeling. Nights like this made Logan believe that natural evil lurked in the world.

"Logan." He heard the voice of a woman called to him. Turning his brow Logan faced the calling voice. She reached out her hand calling to him. "Follow me."

"No thanks, I'm not paying." Logan brushed her off. The slender five' five light tone woman with one of the biggest asses he had ever seen looked at him perplexed.

Logan shook his head and said no slowly "NOOOOO-"

The woman giggled profusely and called out, whatever she said it other woman that weren't in use to come to her. They pulled Logan up and dragging up him laughing and rubbing him up.

Nooo, ladies no thank you…if they weren't woman and so attractive Logan would have gotten violent.

"Logan!" some men stumbled out of the tents women draped on them booze in hand. "You're welcome buddy!" he did a couple hip thrusts. "We got you bro"

Logan's eyes sank darker, he was going kill all those damn rookies in the morning.

They pulled him to the far side of the camp to a secluded tent. "You go in." They pushed him in chuckling. "You go in."

Forced with one final thrust Logan stumbled into the silk lined tent. The deepest reds and purples surrounded him. If possible it felt cooler inside. The thick rimmed candles sat upon high stands burning gently. Strange potted plants traced the area, and massive pillows covered what appeared to be flat bed. Water and strange treats were set upon a side table.

The whole room looked suspect to him and he couldn't contain his curiosity. He tasted one of the strange fruit like dark candy things. The sweet chewy, thick treat in his month enticed his taste buds. It was the first actual sweet substance he had eaten in weeks.

Mmhmm…

The blow of dried figs dropped, Logan released his claws ripping a pillow in half. He would have almost killed someone, if the patter of the voice wasn't so delicate. A whimper caught Logan and he retracted his claws. Where was that rich sound coming from? She sounded like a flower afraid to bloom. The air stood still in the room, and Logan could smell only the fragile drops of rain, he continued to sniff the moist air searching for her.

Logan pushed back layers of fabric curving and turning only to end back up at the bed. Posited by the candle was a tall five ten beauty wrapped in a rich chocolate that swirled around her. Holding the stand of the candle she held her eyes shut. Standing before Logan naked, her dark shadowed breast presented themselves perfectly on her chest with delicious velvet peeks on her nipples. Her toned down body looked soft as if he touched it she could melt in his arms.

Logan stepped closer finding more detail in her body. Her lengthy legs and smooth curves of her inner thigh spoke to Logan as if was a blessing. He was in top deep. The need to explore was overwhelming. His fingers slid around her outer thigh up the mountainous curve of her ass. He bit his lip and felt the blood rush south quickly in his body. He stepped towards her pulling her close. He nuzzled her long and swan-like neck. His noise trailed the beauty's outline, trying to find her natural scent. The fact she had none made him wonder how much of trap she really was. Reaching her cheek, Logan stared at her profile. She was powerful and full of pride which made him wonder why she was in such a position.

Who was she?

"Look at me."

Logan ran his hand down her long ass length soft black hair. The goddess before him turned her neck alone, slowly. In a paused motion Storm's thick lashes parted and gently her eyes lifted open. Dark orbs danced humbly on the shore of a pure white beach. They almost looked fake they were so innocent calling out for only Logan. Everything she didn't say her eyes confessed, and everything he felt was verified. The field between them became a mere brush of flesh between them. Resting his hand on the back of her neck behind her long flowing hair, his instincts forced her close. Raising her hand Storm rested it on top of Logan's chest to limit the force he was using to come at her, but instead her palm found the position of his heart.

Music from his soul vibrated her fingertips. The tense muscles she carried with her for years departed from her body at the humming of his beautiful heart

Wrapping his arms around her lower hips, Logan squeezed her in close. Parting her plump lips Logan's hot ones rushed to hers. The wet moisture touched her lips and sudden hydration came back to Storm's cloudy mind. His breath breathed air into her his touch lit her skin ablaze.

He was the one she waited for. Storm closed her eyes and let the raw affection that steamed off of Logan entirety, enter her pours and fill her with new life. Engulfing her deeper in taste Logan's tongue quickly met hers, feeling around he took his time learning every inch of. If he went too hard she would have broken, and if he went too soft she would have wept. He wrapped around her, soothing her with his tone tight arms.

A full wave of chills exploded from Storm body in memory. She left out plenty of fine details when speaking of the night she met Logan. Her mind trailing off, the sinking details rushed back not noticing she had left reality.

"Stormy!" Remy called out.

"Ah!" Storm jumped. "Sorry, I spaced out."

"Wow!" Remy commented after her "He doesn't stand a chance."

"What do you mean, my dear?"

"He's never going to go let you go now." Storm remained shrunk in Remy arms. "Not true. He has made his choice several times over."

"Not last night, you made the choice for him, non?" Remy said smugly.

"Mmmhmm," She said sarcastically.

"What are you going to do now?" Remy asked "They have to be looking for you."

"My captures degraded me and forced me into trafficking. They are looking for me sure, but I know they never thought to look for me in America." She tried to explain.

"If you say so."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Storm's brows frowned.

"I mean if they had the ability to do such things why wouldn't you think they can afford to travel."

Storm got a dark look to her face.

"I am not meant to be found."

"Why?" Was all that was left to ask. Storm didn't want to come to terms with it. It would give it validation and make it all the more real.

"I ….am …..promised." She confessed.

"You are promised…. to a person?" Remy's mouth hung open in shock "Correct me if Remy missed something, didn't you marry the Wolverine and piss all over a certain redhead."

Storm hung her head in shame. "Yes." The weather got cold and harsh rather quickly. It surprised even Storm. Her powers were strong and forthcoming now. Perhaps Remy was right in his questions. What was stopping them from trailing her all over the world?

"Who is lucky man Logan will kill?" Remy joked but was so serious in his question.

Storm took a deep sigh, her eyes clouded once more and the sky changed to blackness. Just the thought of his name made her blood bubble.

"Why must you ask questions you very well know the answer too!" She snapped at Remy. His cheeky smile enraged her.

"I just want you to admit it." Remy bugged Storm more, salting the wounds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Welcome to the Jungle!**

**The winds picked up Beasty stared at the bending trees with Rogue by her side they stood in a questionable united awe as Remy and Storm walked from the cliffs to the back porch. **

"**You think their… you know" Rogue asked Beasty with an awkward face. **

"**Wouldn't you." She replied to Rogue, her face got soft but then hard again. "Don't do that to your face sweetie people might think you like him." Beasty offered some words.**

**In the middles of Rogues embarrassment, Remy and Stormed entered the kitchen smiling. **

"**You two enjoy your walk?" Beasty asked knowing Rogue wouldn't. **

"**You watching us" Storm questioned back jokingly. **

"**Well when you parade around with smiles like that one starts to wonder my dear." Beasty teased back. **

**Storm grinned ear to ear she leaned in close to the ladies and explained "The news might have skipped you but I am married."**

"**I see no ring." Rogue mocked over the security of Beasty shoulder. **

"**Not a tradition where I am from." **

"**Better question how many times have you consummated this relationship." a wicked smirk came to Beasty face. **

"**If your husband had a reputation of being a wolverine what do you think would happen?" Storm played it cool. **

**Storm faced off with Beasty knowing fully well she was a telepath their eyes laid dead lock for a moment that wouldn't end, Beasty perched her lips and relaxed her upper body. **

"**Touche love." Beasty admitted defeat, crossing her arms. **

**Rogue and Remy were left on the sidelines, exchanging confused expressions, something happened and they were differently on the outs of it. Rogue shrugged her shoulders and Remy gave a wink and smirk. Her eyes were quick to look to ground she took in a sigh and let the tingly sensation she felt past. Her eyes wondered back up only to see Remy grinning in victory. She squirmed in her body until her face became blush red, her child like shyness was adorable in Remy eyes. **

"**If you two love birds are finished." Beasty interrupted the two southerners "Me and Rogue here were heading to the mall going to find out a new outfit for Friday." **

"**Yea party party." Rogue said in an uncomfortable tone.**

"**Can we join?" Remy commented with high lopes "I could give my expert opinion on what looks good on a body like that." he gave a once over. **

"**Never." She folded her arms in disgust. **

"**What my cheerful friend here means is yes we'll see you in an hr." Beasty ignored Rogues shocked and disgusted face. Trying to hide her laughter Beasty took off fleeing from the kitchen with Rogue hot on her tail.**

"**Why do you tease her like that?" Storm slapped Remy in the chest. **

**Faking a wounded face he answered "Cause she loves it." **

"**Such a guy you are." **

"**Yea I got the ten inches to back it up."**

"**Ten." Storm looked down and back up at Remy "A bit generous aren't we." She raised a brow. **

"**If wolverine didn't lie his scent into I'd be more then happy to give you a private viewing."**

**Storm laughed loud and fanatically at Remy's cheap attempts of seduction.**

**Their playful laugher was bunted when Jean came into the kitchen. A mess from her class she appeared frantic obviously looking for Logan. Attempting to play off her search she grabbed a bottle of water to relax her flushed skin. Her stiff upper lip was manacling the tension was so overwhelming Storm began to wonder how much longer she was going to be treated harshly.**

"**How was your morning Jean." Storm attempted to be civil **

"**Orgasmic and yours" Jean snapped back with extra aggression at the dark skinned beauty. **

**Knowing that Storms powers were back to some degree, Remy stepped back in percussion. Storm didn't react however, she batted her lashes and flipped her hair to the side. **

"**Enjoy that feeling." It was the sass in voice that made it seem more of a threat as if it wasn't going to happen anymore.**

"**I'll add it to the pile and the next one I get tonight."**

"**I'm sure it will be memorable." Storm laughed in a cocky tone.**

"**That it will…" Jean stood firm as Remy and Storm left linking arms "It will!"**

**Remy pulled Storm in at the top of the stairs brushing her fallen hair from her face. "That was over compensating chere." He joked trying to lighten Storms mood. "Their blue you know… dark but blue."**

**Storm sighed in frustration. "They are only going to get brighter." She referred to her changing eyes.**

**Nodding in agreement Remy offered some sound advice. "You're one of a kind, but you're in America where some of the most hennas people live in plain sight." **

"**Seems like a risk and additional work I do not have time for." Storm explained by her door way. **

"**Standing in plain sight doesn't mean you have to change a damn thing chere. Mutants are mutants here we don't separate for goddess." He winked.**

**His point was valid and made sense, it was risky but if done right it could work. Storm ignored the ambushous thought, he stomach turned at what would happened if she was exposed, suddenly Remy's words were brushed from her thoughts effortlessly. **

"**I shall see you later my friend." She looked up and told the tall Cajun. **

"**Non Chere see you in hour we going to the mall." He reminded her. **

"**Umm I am not going I do not have money." **

"**We're going final word."**

"**No!" Storm yelled. "I will not be joining you." **

"**We're going or do Remy have to make a phone call to a certain prince T'….what's that name again Stormy?" He chuckled knowing fully well who it was. **

"**You're jokes are neither funny nor appreciated." A boom of thunder clapped outside.**

**Taken aback Storm closed her eyes and collected her thoughts. It was starting again she told herself inwardly. She was back to being a stone of a woman in hiding from her emotions. A deep breath escaped her to see a fleeing Gambit. He was a smart man she thought. **

**_Wonderful._ Storm muttered to herself, upon opening her bedroom door. **

**Forcing the half broken door open, a pair of vex lode eyes focused on her puffing out a cloud of smoke. Logan sat atop of the dresser his claws of his left hand exposed, his right holding his cigar. **

**Storm jumped back holding her hand over her rapid beating heart. Her powers may be coming back but her nervous and body needed some work. **

"**You out with that swamp rat again." Logan's dark raspy voice tickled her spin. **

"**That I was." Storm replied calmly. She began to undress herself preparing herself for a long over due shower. **

**Logan took a sniff of the air and shuttered, she was wounded and it bothered him more then it should. Yet at the same time, the smell of her blood entranced him. Easy he told himself easy. **

"**You two are close all of sudden." His teeth gritted together and she could hear them. **

"**Mhmm…" Storm heath his tone. "No more close then you and that Red head."**

**She didn't even feel the gust of wind from Logan rushing towards her. He grabbed and twisted his arm to his will. "I really dislike your attitude." **

**Utter shock came across Storms face. Ignoring the deepening resentment she left for him at the moment and the pressure coming from her arm. **

"**How dare you! You think I shall stay here as if I am your property? Will not be hidden away at your arrogance!" she spat.**

"**Don't go near him... again." Logan warned.**

"**Who do you think you are to order me as if you have a say."**

"**I married you I have a fucking say." Logan barred his teeth his pulse throbbing.**

"**Then anole the marriage." Storm pushed, the boldness in her tone shook Logan and his grip released her. **

"**Ungrateful" Logan yelled.**

"**Unworthy!" Strom criticized back. **

**Logan thrust forward and shoved his wife out of ignorance.**

"**There's the proof." She accepted the shove. "What now you going fight me again, yell at me more or you going try and push yourself on me?" **

**If she had been a man before him they would have fought to a bloody finish.**

**Logan took a seat on the edge of the bed his wife in the corner by the window, with no pants on. It was sad that she knew him so well, because he would take her if she allowed him to. He could tell that Storm was slightly aroused but not enough for Logan to try anything aggressive. Anger retained with him minus the sweet arousing sent of her blood. **

"**I hate it when do this Logan." Her warm voice snapped him from his thoughts. "Is this it?" Storm didn't bother to look at her husbands face.**

"**Go shower" Was her adoring husband only response. **

**Rolling her eyes Storm did take a shower not cause he told her to but because that was her original intentions. She shook her head in strain she hated this, him the vibe that had no words between then. She wanted to tackle him in the bed and rest in his arm because he needed it, Storm needed it and it made sense in a foreign way. **

**Stepping into the shower, Storm turned and went under the foist the water rushed her. Her body shivered in pained as the water filled in the open wounds she rested her head under the water and watch the water take down the last bit of her black hair to the darkness of the drain. **

**She felt no connect to her body, the hot water felt neutral on her skin. She lost all the sensation feeling of heat upon her body. She wanted to cry and bare it all in the security of the shower but she couldn't her emotions now tied to the weather she feared what would happened if she let it all loose. "Uhm" she humped in sorrow. It wasn't loud enough for her to even notice that she made a sound but her husbands ears got called to attention. **

**Logan watched from the doorframe of the washroom. Stalking Storm behind the glass, he chest felt weird as she lathered up her body. She winced in pain, which Logan realized he was the cause for. Only the outline of Storms hair remained blackish pushing it up as the color faded the water ran down her soft face. She hated what she was becoming the ridged feeling of having no freedom to expressed building aggregation within her. The bold arms and that wrapped around her frame almost made her faint. It couldn't be him, Storm refused to believe he would be the one to brace her fall. **

**Logan bard arms quickly turned her to face him. "I didn't mean to." He faced the wounds and gashes on her once perfect body. **

**Was he apologizing? Storm thought to herself her mouth laid parted in question, Logan's thumb gently caressed it closed. He pushed her gently back against the tile under the water. Here it comes she thought, not that she was fully apposed at the moment of him taking her in the shower. She rested her head on Logan's shoulders in preparation, as he slid the remaining suds off her thighs. It was in that position that she realized he had his jeans on still. **

**Shutting off the foist, the water deceased and Storm was left to wonder what was happening. Logan reached out for a towel off the side counter and wrapped her in pulling her up he carried her out newly wed style. **

**Laying her on the bed he noticed there was a little peck on the corner of her left eye. It scabbed a bit and it cut him deep to see the perfection that was the beauty of her face was forever stained because of him. **

**She admired how his hair curled in waves when wet his dark hair popped his blue eyes. She wanted something from him she never desired before that made her stomach knot and her heart sink something she refused to ask for, instead her heart hid it way for another day. Stormed watched his soft face so torn in his soul she could feel his un-admitted anxiety **

"**You want me to forgive you?" She whispered.**

**Logan eyes closed and refocused on her changing blue ones. He didn't know how to use his words to ask for what he wanted. **

"**You're not the first one to leave a scar." Storm tried to offer support moving a fallen lock of curl from his face. He moved her hand away from his face. She wasn't getting it. **

"**I don't want to leave scars like that on you." His head sank like a sorry pup and made Storm "aw" in thoughts. **

"**Then don't." Storm answered simply "Leave memories instead" She wrapped her arms around his bard back and laid her lips to his. **

**She couldn't feel heat as much anymore but she knew the body atop of hers was warm and protecting. His tongue roamed her neck and sent the most profound sensations down her body. Logan's hips beginning to swerve, as the wet denim road Storms thigh, her eyes melted to the back of her head. Logan's lips found hers as his hand circled her nipples. Her hips buck riding him and his coarse denim. "Uh" a gasped breath released from her lips. Storm shut her eyes in tension, pulling on Logan's mane. Her breath latched Logan's ear and knew what was coming, but he wouldn't allow her to reach like that. **

**Storm fiddled with the button and zipper of his pant pushing them down with her feet she angled herself in excitement. Tossing the towel to the side Logan braced her thighs. **

"**I want you to want this." Storm expressed. **

"**I crave this." Logan squeezed her thigh. Devouring her mouth further she tasted nothing like he has ever had. It was an impossible first but Storm was in his head, she was in his pours, he demanded every ounce of her.**

"**What are you" he whispered graining his pelvis into her making her moan. **

"**Show me who you are." She groaned into her ear as if she had no breath left in her. It was the same thing she uttered into his ear when they were out in the forest the first time. It drove Logan wild. A growl like no other left his chest as his fingers scraped her skin forming new 'memories'. **

**Storm was rising and couldn't handle the heavy pressure. "Do it now, now." She balled in Logan's arms "now!" **

"**UKKKK! Alert UUUUUUK! Alert" Logan shot up, full wolverine mood all over his face. **

**Storm flopped back her legs still open and head pounding in anger "You have to be kidding." She huffed "Again" she slammed her fits into the wet mattress while Logan dragged on track pants and ran out the door. Storm put on a hoodie she got from the floor and sluggishly left the tattered room. **

**Noise would have accrued before the alarm would have broken and there was none she knew this because Logan would have been on the prowl if any strange sound or scent got the attention of his inhuman senses. **

"**Lovely" the siren stopped screaming. Storm opened the door stepping into in the hall. She saw Scott punching in codes to what she was sure was an uncalled for alarm Storm could tell from his wet towel wrapped around hi, and his pissed off expression.**

"**You can't just set the alarm off like that Jean!" Scott barked after his ex who was cuddled in Logan's arms. **

"**I was frightened Scott! I thought someone was here!" she tried to defend herself. "Thank god Logan was right here because I was so scared." **

"**I thought there was an emergency." Logan said in irritation. "I was busy." **

**Storm bit her bottom lip trying hide her giddiness. It was short lived, green eyes mocked her by pushing Logans buttons "Storm I thought you had left to go on that date with Gambit." **

**Storm looked at Gambit who had clearly been napping. He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Remy has said not a word to the Red head.**

**Suddenly Logan's irritation left and Jean and feasted on Storm. **

**The thorn in the side of Storms hip dug deeper. Livability between Jean and herself was no longer an option. **

**Dignifying nothing Storm went back to her room closing the door behind her. She knew what was coming, resting against window that now became her spot when her and Logan fought. It began to feel as if every step she took with him, there was eight back, maybe there wasn't meant to be any progression twice interrupted and he kept clinging for her. No more Storm cried no more. She wasn't going to even argue anymore.**

**The cluster of students and staffed cleared and as predicted the bedroom door slammed open to allow a fuming Logan entrance. **

"**Then don't, isn't that what you said." Logan wasted no time into digging into her.**

"**And here we go!" Storm promised herself that wasn't going to argue but she could still be mad. "She's lying!" **

"**You're not going with that fucking Cajun then?" Logan roared. **

"**You asking or telling me" Storm stomped over to him.**

"**Answer me…" **

"**I was asked." Storm crossed her arms "To go to the mall with Remy and…."**

"**Ugh." Logan knocked over some piled clothing and magazine on aside table. "You are a bitch you know that!" **

"**I wasn't going to go…clearly." She pointed to the bed all messed up and looking tempting to roll in again. **

"**Don't talk just shut up." Logan punched a wall in vain. **

"**No!" Storm pushed back "Why are you mad Logan? Huh why are you really mad?" **

"**Because youre…"He grasped onto her thick bun of hair and pulled it back tilting her head he noticed her blue eyes forming and to a degree welting. **

"_**Logan could we take a walk I could really use a shoulder." **_

**Storm closed her eyes, forcing all the strain she could feel her body hording inside. That voice needed to be silenced, that naggy high pitched needy voice needed to come to an end.**

"**Yea." Logan replied to Jean who still remained pounding at the door. "I'm finished here." **

**Logan departed his wife for the second time making her appear the lesser of his worries yet again. He was good at forcing tears of unworthiness to form from his bride's eyes. **

**How did he walk away so proudly every time Storm pondered? "What are you Logan" Storm casted over her shoulder. **

**He stopped but the forceful nature of Jean dragged him threw the threshold. **

**It was the final pitch, the heaviness in her heart stopped. What was she trying to prove? Logan was not apart of the plan and she needed to stick to the plan. She concentrated as hard as she could under the circumstances to focus on the task at hand but it wasn't coming to vision. Collecting her inner worries the fear of who was there was no longer one number in her mind. There was a new number one. **

**Forcing on left over clothes from the floor the bitterness aching her mouth. She stepped out of her honeymoon spot and came to terms of her decision. She would start by going for a walk of her own. **

"**Stormy?" Remy grinned at her from the far room down the hall. "I like that look on you're face." He commented to his hall mate. **

"**Oh yea?" she coyly teased his jokes. **

"**Yea determined bitched suits you." **

**Storm giggled, Remy was a fool but he was needed in her life. He brought the much needed humor and steady flow good vibrations her life lacked for years. **

"**I got a surprise for you." Remy called out for her to come towards him. **

**Opening up the door that Remy was leaning on he gave his wolfish grin, extended his hand to the twirling staircase. **

"**What is it?" Storm nudged him in the side.**

**Climbing the staircase together, Remy covered her eyes until Storm reached the top of the landing. He uncovered her eyes and hit the light switch. **

"**It's a bit dusty up here but this Cajun can hire people to fix that." **

**Storm laughed taking in the room. Spinning in the massive empty space she twirled in peace of mind, she wasn't sure if it was the openness or the privacy but it brought her to a zen like state. **

"**I think it use to be an old game room." Remy narrated. **

**The upper unit space was wide and filled with ample space. Antique hardwood cover the room with high yet slope ceilings and the giant windows surrounding the room gave it a magnificent view of the whole property. **

"**Is this a bathroom?" Storm explored. "Ohh!" she gasped. "A foot tub" she stared in awe "I have longed for a bath."**

"**How did you find this place?" Storm questioned.**

"**I found it when I was sneaking back inside after curfew." Remy grinned remembering the memory. "Prof found out, he sentenced this Cajun to clean it or move in. I decided to stay near the ladies…you can have it."**

**Storms face stood in motion. She circled from the bathroom and walk out closet. **

"**Nice right." Storm ran to Remy arms and hugged him dearly. **

"**Its perfect." She kissed him on his smooth cheek. **

**Remy flipped a card from his wallet or so it appeared. "Here" he handed Storm the gold plastic. "Get some stuff."**

"**What do you mean?" She stared doe eyed at Remy. **

"**The mall, the ladies are waiting." Remy faced the bay style window and a feverish smile crossed his handsome face.**

"**You are not going neither am I." Storm stepped over to him by the window and stretched out to hand back his card. **

"**I would love to I really would but I heard a southern belle is staying in Remy cant pastup that chance." **

"**You're going that's an order, you need things aren't you sick of wearing his dirty laundry?" Remy glanced down Storms sloppy attire and then to the window, Storm followed his path of sight to see Logan walking firmly and Jean draped over him. **

**It sickened her soul to see it. **

"**Here." Remy handed her another credit card this time a black one "In case." **

**Storms eyes got narrow and serious that determined look bounced back onto her young face. She took the card from Remy's fingers.**

"**Love it" Remy chuckled. **

"**What?" Storm didn't break contact with Logan's frame her face remained stern. **

"**The look in your eyes." Remy nodded his head in support "That 'Im gonna kill that bitch look'" **

"**You're words not mine my southern friend. Goddess don't speak like that where I'm from." **

**Her pride was too bold to surrender to the fowl will of a man that couldn't appreciate what was in front of him.**

"**OWWWH!" Remy howled, he would have slapped that ass if they were a couple, her determined look was dead sexy. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: New Housemate-Pt I **

**Truly Betsey underestimated the will of Ororo. The new found friends made conversation where Ororo had explained to Betsey at the start of their shopping adventure she was going to make a statement and Ororo proudly made her accomplishment. On someone else's dime too. **

"**Yea it is the last door on the left hand side." Betsey directed some of the delivery men to Ororo's new space. She hid back laughs herself as she walked up to her room. Over looking the balcony to the main floor, the inequitable expressions locked onto her for answer from the student body to which Betsey gave none. Their expressions were too entertaining.**

**Boxes after boxes shuttled from the front door to the large staircase. The young students watched for a new roommate while the adults waited eagerly for to see a new staff member. **

**Betsey walked past Remy room door. Seeing it cracked a little she took it for herself to wonder in. **

"**Rogue my dear you missed the funniest shopping trip!" she gushed. **

"**She aint here chere." Remy answered coming out the bathroom with nothing but boxers on. **

"**Really?!" Bestey paused "Damn it, I really thought she would have been here." She teased at Remy.**

"**She isn't her chere cause she just left." He winked at her. **

"**Ahhh! Well done." She smiled backed. Remy didn't fall for her open invite for details.**

"**What happened at mall?" **

"**What happened? Oh nothing you didn't already set in motion!" Betsey walked over to his window and opened his dark drapes, to see a line of men transporting items from a dozen trucks to the upper level of the mansion. **

**Rubbing his scruff Remy laughed his red demon eyes glaring. Ororo was a piece of work and he loved the fire that burned with in her. **

"**Where is she…"**

"**Oh shes on her way… believe me you will not be happy when you see you're credit card bill."**

**Remy raised a brow at her mocking smirk. **

**Leaning over the banister, Remy posed to poke fun at the organized chaos the delivery. It wasn't until they were near finished with the boxes that Logan still linked with Jean walked into the foveae. **

**The full entrance way automatically confusing them, searching around for someone with answers they were met with blank stares. **

"**What the hell is going on? there was no deliveries secluded for today." **

**Jean looked to Scott for answers. He shrugged and passed the stares onto Remy. Glancing down with a child like grin on his face. Remy waved at the couple. **

"**What did you do" Logan said sternly.**

"**Me?" Remy held up his hands "Oh this Cajuns hands is clean in dis Remy bought none of this."**

"**Whats going on then?" Jean yelled up to him.**

"**Oh you know the usual new roommate moving in." His smile grew.**

**The last of the boxes crossed the threshold to the new loft space. Slipping the final delivery man a twenty, Remy bid them a good day. **

**It wasn't until Logan heard the moan of a luxury car engine purr pulling up the narrow driveway that he put two and two together. Parking her shinny sky blue two door bmw, Ororo gracefully opened her door. **

**Her long lean cocoa bronze leg stood out the car resting her tone legs in five inch nude color heels. The sunlight grew up her leg as she stood out the car in a designer short white mini dress clinging to her body like warm butter. Giving the on lookers a sneak peak of her cleavage, highlighted by a unique torques and gray necklace, Ororo Pulled a pair of glasses out of her purse and placed them upon her face. Standing like a trained beauty queen Ororo slammed her door and tripped the car alarm. **

**All of her attire assisted her entrance but the topper was her revived long ghostly white hair. **

**Eyes hung to her curves that trashed side to side as she coasted into the mansion. **

"**Evening." She called to the speechless on lookers. It took a few moments for house to recognize that it was the mysterious woman Logan got married to that just walked in and not a runway model. **

**At the overpass of the stairs Ororo took off her glasses and smiled gleefully at Remy. Embracing her in his long arms, Remy laughed. "I love the new look." **

**Shying way Ororo swept some hair from her face. "I got you something too." She dug into her purse "but first I must return what is yours" she handed back Remy's cards. "Thank you." **

"**Keep smiling and we'll call it even." Now matching each other in height, Remy side peeked her cheek. Placing his hand on her lower back, he guided her toward her newly renovated space. **

**As if that was an invite for the others to fallow. The rest of the staff ran after them. All minus one, Logan held back by his broken room door. The little effects that she had in his room were gone. The hoodies she liked to wear were gone from his draw same for the oversized navy comforter that was on his bed. **

**Logan remained oddly clam about the entire thing. He shut the door and let the solitude of the room take him.**

**Hours later Remy and Ororo sat on the brand new coal and sliver rug by the front campus facing windows. It was getting dark out and Remy found himself with Ororo in his arms. She rested her back to his chest as they watched the weather outside bend to Ororos will. **

"**You make the prettiest snow and I hate snow." **

"**Its been many years since I've seen snow let a lone make it." She cuddled herself further into Logan oversized sweater. **

"**Thought you went shopping so you didn't have to wear things this no more." **

"**Small comforts of an old home."**

**Remy nodded his head agreeing with her weather queen. "Invite him up." Outside got windy and Remy quickly retracted his statement. **

"**Oh yea you're gift I got for you." Ororo's face lit up. She turned and took off the necklace off of her neck. "Should cover the debit I racked up today." **

**Remy's confused face took him. "huh?" **

"**When I was browsing at the cars today I saw a woman today being really rude toward some young mutants so I thought I would bring some karma to her." Ororo laughed. "I know its worth a pretty penny as you would say." **

"**You little pick pocket." Remy shook his head. **

**Gasping Ororo put her hand over her mouth "I don't know what you mean." She teased. **

"**How much was the car?" **

"**hmmm?" She tried to play coy.**

"**Just wanna know chere it don't matter those cards had no limit." He explained.**

**Ororo held his red glaze. "It coast you nothing… lets say I made a deal with the sales men that he couldn't refuse."**

"**Ugh love it when you talk dirty!" Remy pinched her repeatedly.**

**The friends cackled while tickling one another to the point of tears. The cackling seeped down into the next level below them. Logan laid on his bed the laughter floating down upon him. His eyes popped opened followed by a low growl from within. **

**Stomping, laughing, Screaming, Shuffling. Each echo slid a needle threw the thoughts of a too jealous man to admit he was entirely jealous. Logan ears perked up and listened in. Hearing her giggle like that for him burnt Logan when only a few hours pior she was panting for him.**

**Outside Remy's door as they said their good nights, Remy has to ask Ororo "What's next?" **

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You're not finished with her or him… whats next?" he watched Storm toy around as if she didn't already know. **

"**On paper I am married to man that doesn't love me back, he spends his nights with his mistress rather then me, and I am not suppose to speak of it. I am the wife for now that's the plan." **

**It was the first time that Remy didn't have a quick come back or even a funny expression. He looked at Ororo and passed her ever changing eyes to the curve within her that changed. He nodded forcing his head down in salience. **

**Glancing behind her shoulder, Ororo saw an embarrassed Rogue came from around the corner. "Don't mean to interrupt but me and this swamp rat have an engagement we must tend to." She walked to Remy's door and blush came rushing to her face. Pushing the door opened she called "Are you coming to join me swamp rat?" **

**Ororo buried her face in her hand trying not laugh and burst their moment. **

"**Yea I'm coming chere." He told Rogue over his shoulder. **

"**Duty calls huh." Ororo said turning way to head to her room. **

"**Ummm… Stormy." Ororo stopped, she knew he meant her. "You said back." **

**Ororo turned confused about his phase. "You said he doesn't love you back… When I asked whats next you said he doesn't love you back, chere. When did you love him first?" **

**Pausing for a moment the realization struck her that she did, **_**back**_** implying that she loved him first. Trying to place the words together in her head to try and correct the statement she made earlier. Remy shook his head in her hesitation and entered his room closing the door behind him. She did say **_**back**_** as if she implied she loved him first. The word confusion bothered Ororo her conscious changed her words, did she mean them?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: New Roommate- Pt II**

**Early mornings were the only time of day that the whole team was together uninterrupted. The majority of morning meetings were spent arguing with a rare decision actually being made. A twist for the morning, the team sat waiting for the fearless leader of the group Scott Summers to arrive. The rest of the staff took it upon themselves to conversant amongst one another.**

"**It smells amazing in here." Scott said upon his graceful yet late entrance. "Who made coffee?" Scott asked the table of teachers while helping himself to a hardy cup. **

**No one confessed to kind gesture because none of them did it, only helping themselves to the finish product. They didn't even notice Scott entrance.**

"**We figured you did like you do every morning." Rogue explained.**

"**Not today." Scott took a sip. The warm black liquid filled him with a strong but tart taste. "It's really good." **

"**Isn't it?" Ororo's voice spooked Scott which made him twitch with the coffee in his hand. He turned to face the shinning beauty. **

"**It cost about three hundred dollars per pound. So I would keep my hands off. I didn't brew it for you…Scott." He caught her eyes and Ororo held them there. "This one time you are forgiven." **

**A smirk canvassed his face, and small smile came from Ororo. She was so beautiful it was strange to see such a being in front of him welcoming a conversation. **

**Ororo leaned off the back patio doors frame and gracefully strolled towards Scott. Dressed in a white knee length pencil skirt and a green tucked in sleeveless shirt she proudly sported her arm candy of the day. Who happened to be the professor, they had just finished an early morning meeting on the patio. It was first time the house staff had seen her in full form in a still shot. Ororo's natural blue eyes mesmerized the staff while flirting with Scott. **

"**Storm and I have been up and talking for few hours now." Professor Xavier explained. "Please take a seat Scott, so we can get started, I see Logan is late again." **

"**Speak of the devil." Scott rolled his eyes at Logan late entrance. **

**Heading straight for the coffee maker, Ororo stood ready with a black coffee in hand for her husband. "Morning." She greeted him handing him the hot mug.**

"**Morning." He replied back in a more awkward tone then usual. He glanced his wife up and down; she stood perfectly awaiting a thank you she never got. **

"**Nice of you to join us, looking so…clean." Betsey commented. **

"**He does!" Rogue joined in the playful teasing. "Did you shower?" she gasped.**

"**I think he did Rogue! And is that a new black crew neck shirt?!" Betsey giggle. **

"**Ok moving on!" Scott got sudden indigestion at the all the compliments the man he despised was receiving.**

**The obvious alterations in Logan's appearance mixed with the frustration that it gave Scott, made Ororo giggle behind her mug of fresh tea. It was the fact that he was wearing the new clothing that she had placed in room that morning that gave her a warm flush. **

"**Ok welcome everyone as you know we have changes going on this week Hank will be leaving us at the end of the week which means classes need to be rearranged again."**

**As the staff moaned, Ororo stood back disconnecting herself her gaze went to the kitchen bay windows. There was a twisting knot in her stomach and blistering pulse at the left temple of her head. Something was wrong around her the energy of the earth atmosphere was not flowing right. Things suddenly felt heavily labored instead of the soft poetic flow the weather usually gave her. **

"**If we're no longer hiding, pull the sheets off you eyes. Perhaps this is the moment where you should confess all your tricks or at lest one. No more secrets among friends, was that not our agreement?" Remy's cool French vocabulary clamed the room breaking Ororo concentration. **

"**You are correct doesn't that mean you should confess how you really feel to the woman on your right?"**

**True to his word Gambit turned to his right and told Rogue in her ear the sweet holdings of wanting to take her permanently in his bed. **

"**Are we even now?" Remy peered back to Ororo. The staff still confused to why the two were having French conversation. **

"**We are even. I guess it would give me something else to do beside shop with your money."**

"**My wallet says thank you." Remy joked. **

**After originally being taught to be a mute Ororo was a box of secrets to the team her busting out a full secretive French conversation during a staff meeting. Ignoring the confused glares of the other teammates and the furious eyes of her husband, Ororo went back to looking out of the windows to avoid Logan's glances. She brushed passed him like it was nothing special.**

"**Maybe if Logan's wife took the beginner French I would cover advanced French and keep my kinetic energy class. Then we can skip this meeting get to more fun things." He winked to Rouge. **

"**If she is willing I suppose we could but that means my English class would still need attending to until I return." Hank gave his concerns a voice. **

"**That's why I have asked Miss. Monroe to stay, after going over things with her this morning I feel that she would be a great fit until Hank returns and I since have offered her a full time staff position."**

"**What!?" the livid voice of Jean spoke crushed the ears of her co-workers. "We don't even know this woman and you want to trust her with the education and with safety of our children, Professor I think you should reconsider!"**

"**Jean my decision has been made. I have full faith in her abilities and knowledge." The Professor remained composed. **

"**Ugh! What the hell, Scott say something!" Jean stood and yelled at her ex for support. **

"**Jean I happen to agree." He paused and watched Ororo's blue gems circle his face. "With the professor, we do need some fresh water around here." The table was taken back with Scott's response to Jean. He ignored her laughing off her aggregation. Dismissing Jeans pleas for the second time Scott stood to leave and the table took after his lead. **

**The room disbursed: Jean after Scott and couples in pairs left after them. In the shuffle Logan found his way to Ororo. **

"**You can teach?" he asked with his hands in the pocket of his new, grunge wash denim pants. **

"**You teach." Ororo spoke from her mug. **

**Fair enough Logan thought, by no means did he have any teaching experience before coming to the school. "You speak French… what else don't I know?"**

"**Plenty, but you never ask." Ororo was quick to excuse herself.**

**He grabbed her arm upon her attempted departure "I'm asking now." **

"**And I answered you." She concurred. **

"**Plenty isn't answer." He squeezed tighter. **

"**But it's an appropriate response." She tugged against his arm and pulled her arm loose. "Is it just now bothering you that you know nothing about a woman that you have tried to have intercourse with a hand full of times?" **

"**Never bothered me before." **

"**But this time you're infatuated aren't you?" He didn't comment and Ororo left the topic there. She knew what she was doing. The battle lines had been drawn and game was about to start. **

**Logan was trying to do something his body wasn't used too, she didn't know what that particular thing was but it appeared as though it was embarrassment. So Ororo dropped her tense shoulders and took a different approach.**

"**Clothes fit." She commented to his fresh attire. **

"**Looks like." Logan eyed her body again. "See Cajuns money went to good use. Nice wig." **

**Ororo braced an unimpressed glance and stepping back into Logan's reach. She pulled her hair out of her high bun. Logan watching her undo herself gave him a facial lush illumining his eyes. He didn't even feel his Ororo grace his hand when she lifted his hand to her long white locks. **

"**No wig no dye all me." Ororo said proudly. **

**He chuckled at her comment. "White chops huh."**

"**You live in a house of mutants this is hard for you to believe…look at my eyes Logan, there is no rim. You wanted the real me this is where I stand."**

**Leaning back on the counter in disbelief, Logan rested his weight deciding if would buy her story. Seeing how truthful she has been before his reluctance was understandable. **

"**The drapes match the carpet." Logan snarled at Ororo trying to fluster her. **

**Before him in a claim relaxed manner, Ororo took his rough hand and slid it up her short skirt landing upon her smooth warm centre. She didn't flinch once nor lost eye contact with her playmate. Slowly Ororo moved his hand around her womanhood in soft circles his fingertips licking her responsively. **

"**The carpet matches if there was any, I got a full wax." Ororo held his eyes while he played further.**

"**It is how I prefer my women." He extended his hand further to get a better feel. He could make her cum right there, he had to power to do but reframed and let her lead. Logan wanted to see how forth coming she was. **

"**Is it?" Ororo bucked once against his hand. A distasteful grunt left Logan's lips as he bit down to keep himself from howling. **

"**You know how I like it…" Logan said squeezing her pussy firmly. Ororo held a breath and closed her eyes taking in the moment of pleasure. Spacing her legs wider for Logan , Ororo tipped toed up to his ear. His two for fingers entered her in the motion. "I like it when you look at me with that dark look in your eyes, its like you have to have me." **

"**Oh yea?" He asked. **

"**When your stubble scrapes my chin when we kiss makes my panties get a little wet."**

**She keeps bucking on his fingers. "What else?" he pressed **

"**When you yank my hair." **

"**Yea." Loving the praise Ororo continued to rock Logan's ego. **

"**But when…" She forced herself tightly against his chest. "You swear." She hung her head in bliss for a moment. "I get a sudden rush of electricity between my thighs." Bring herself back up. Ororo held Logan's gaze. "You're an animal as untamable as the weather and it makes me moist every time." She held the back of his neck and drew him into her for a deep kiss. **

**Sucking into the kiss, Logan wrapped himself in her pressing kiss, with all the strain she caused him. Flipping them Ororo found herself, pressed against the counter with Logan between her legs. Pulling her from their mangled lips, she held his face to hers running her fingers across his thick lips. She licked his upper lip in between as she spoke. "Logan. I. Have. A. Meeting." **

**Logan stopped and looked at her with a 'who cares stare' indulging in another kiss Ororo shoved him away. His lethal lips would get her no where but his bed room and that wasn't the plan for today. "I so enjoyed our play time today my dear." She jumped off the counter and straightened her skirt. "I would say let us do this again but then again I don't share well with others." Giving the panting confused Canadian an up and down look before she left. Ororo bit her lip in frustration she really wanted him atop of her but she couldn't do it with all the distractions in his way. She was praised as a goddess once before and never again she vowed would she settle for anything less.**

"**Do say hello to Jean and who so ever else is in this… open relationship of ours" Her cold words punched Logan in his erect penis.**

**As the blood began to travel back to Logan's brain, he began to understand the good bye Ororo gave him was tainted. "What the hell?" It was her condescending tone that made his head hurt. No matter how hard he tried, everything about her puzzled him more and more.**

**Logan clamed his nasty thoughts by thinking of gross ones to keep himself from pre-cumming. Forcing his hands into his pocket he took a deep breath and restrained himself from stroking his cock in the kitchen. He went to meet Hank for his physical before getting in a session in the Danger Room. **

**Meters away, Ororo was pressing her knuckles to the last classroom door on the left otherwise known as Scott's construction and development class. The students were complaining about their boredom in his class. She had a chance to kill two birds with one stone. Opening the door she leaned against the frame way and peered in.**

"**I must say Scott the children, I mean these young men make a valid point. A project would be great class assignment." She smiled to the fearless leader. Having the boys of the class now on her side, Scott knew he had no chance but hear her terms.**

"**What did you have in mind oh mysterious one."**

"**I noticed that the green house or what is left of it is in bad shape, I would be happy to make the inside pretty if you could make the exterior pretty and safe." The young boys cheered in alliance with Ororo. Chanting and praising the ideal. It was a challenged they could do collectively as a class project.**

**With reluctance Scott agreed and invited the goddess to sit and in and listen to the blue print stagey with the class. She communicated well, making suggestions laughing joking and supporting the students. Scot was impressed on how well she handled herself with the students she was eccentric. **

"**Ok lets grab some sketch pads break into groups and meet out said to look at the structure" he told to class and students wasted no time running out the back exist. Dusting off the chalk residue off her finger tips, Ororo stood feeling eyes pressing on her back and guiding up and down her apple shaped ass. She turned to see Scott blithely looking from behind his shades. A rosy soft flush came to her cheeks. He was a sweetheart looking at her as if she was a figure mounted in a museum. **

"**Cat got your tongue." Ororo asked.**

"**No, dirty thoughts are leaving me speechless." Ororo's eyes widened at Scotts bold words. From what everyone said he was way too up tight to be speaking like that.**

"**I was unaware such words were in your vocabulary." Ororo let the smile take her face. **

"**People change when life changes around them." He explained. **

"**Well then you can tell me all about it on our walk to the green house." she stood by the door awaiting her escort. "Even the dirty thoughts that are leaving you speechless." **

"**I'd like that." He walked towards her and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her out the door. **

**No, i haven't abandoned this story i love it way too much! Im posting tonight even though it has not been beta edited because of all the ongoing love and support i have received i couldnt hold out much longer. So when reading please keep that in mind and if you yourself or know an awesome beta send me PM that would be great! :D**


End file.
